Forbidden Love
by darkraven2
Summary: A/L slash. Legolas has lived his life in isolation. But after he saves and falls in love with Aragorn, everything changes. losely based on another novel. *Complete*
1. One

Inspired by a literary masterpiece. 

Slash… (Yes… I feel ashamed)

               Aragorn groaned softly and opened his eyes. He found himself resting in a light filled room. The walls seemed to all gleam with diamonds and the bed stretched below the windowsill catching the sunlight. He sat up and looked out the window. It was not the battlefield where he had fallen the previous night but a clearing surrounded by trees. 

               He fell back upon the bed and thought about what had happened. Scattered pieces of images ran through his mind, including an arrow piercing his shoulder. He looked down to find his shoulder bandaged and taken care of. He looked to see if he had any other injuries and found none. 

               "Ah, you are awake." Came a voice from outside. A small girl walked in the door. She was only half his size and had long silver hair. She sat down in a chair beside his bed and grinned. 

               "Where am I?" asked Aragorn. He glanced her up and down. She wore a gray gown and a crystal chain about her neck. Her eyes were piercing blue and she resembled a raven.

               "The palace." Replied the girl. She pulled out an apple and handed it to him. He took it but did not make any other motions. "You can eat it, it is not poison." She added seeing the look on his face. The little girl then stood up and changed the candle in the holder beside his bed. 

               "How did I get here?" He asked, still suspicious and confused. 

               "The prince saved you…" answered the girl as she tossed the burnt out candle in the basket, "You are quite lucky, if he had not such a soft heart, you would be dead." 

               "Come Lena, I think you have said enough…" Said another voice. Aragorn looked up to see a beautiful figure standing at the doorway. He had the brightest blue eyes and long flowing golden hair. He smiled gently as he caught his eye and walked into the room. The little girl shrugged and skipped out of the room. 

               "How do you feel?" The prince asked as he sat on the bed beside him. 

               "I'm better. Thank you…" 

               "Good… you cannot stay here for long. You were not even supposed to be here in the first place. Outsiders are forbidden from the palace." Said the prince. He looked out toward the brightened the sky. His eyes held a long sorrowful and sad look. For a few moments he seemed to be in a daze. Aragorn opened his mouth to agree but said nothing. He just stared lost in the serenity and beauty of the figure before him. 

               The prince caught his gaze and smiled weakly. "Can you stand up?" 

               Aragorn nodded and sat up from the bed. He felt a sharp pain in his side as he tried to stand up and caught the bed for support. The prince stared at him anxiously and helped him back on the bed. 

               "I am sorry, I have not asked you for your name." He said softly. 

               "I am called Estel." Replied Aragorn. He thought it better to use another name, no matter how kind these people seemed. 

"Well, Estel, you are lucky to be alive." Said the prince, "But I am afraid that your wound is still quite deep."

"Thank you, for everything." He repeated as he looked toward the doorway, "I must be going very soon, and I do not wish to cause a burden." 

               "Yes… but you are not yet healed. And you must wait till nightfall; I am breaking a vow even bringing you here. If you are caught, it is both of our necks." The prince said sternly. With that he stood up and made for the door. 

               "Wait… May I ask the name of my savior?"

               "I am… the prince." He replied, "That is all you need to know."  With that he closed the door behind him. Aragorn stared after him for a few moments and blinked. He lay back in his bed and thought about nothing else aside from the lovely figure he just saw. 

                That night he had decided to take a stroll. He took up his sword, which lay under the bed and wrapped his cloak around him. As he crept outside his door, he heard an enchanting music playing. The music was soft yet so calming. He felt his wounds even grow numb at it. He looked toward the lit room, where an elf sat harping and singing softly to himself. Suddenly the music stopped and he felt a pair of blue eyes pierce his mind. The elf stood up and walked over to him. 

               "What are you doing up?" 

               "Taking a stroll." He replied noticing that it was none other than the prince himself.  

               "You cannot take a stroll…"The prince snapped, his eyes full of concern and anxiety. "If you are caught wandering anywhere around here, they will have you killed!" 

               "It is nightfall, I was not going to go far."

               "Look, this is for your own good… please, just go back." The prince said with a sigh. 

               "Alright…"said Aragorn, catching on that there was something to hide. "Your song… it was beautiful…" He added trying to lighten the mood.

               "Thank you." The prince replied without a smile. "Now go…" He closed his eyes for a few moments and walked back. The palace was a huge place but now quite deserted. His father, the master of the place had exiled most of his people after 'the incident'. He had never known what the incident was, but had suffered its consequences for his entire life. He was never to leave his realm and wandered the place alone with only the company of his little sister. His father and the others who lived there dwelled in another part of the palace that he was forbidden to go to, although they did come to check on him every once in a while. He had grown quite used to being emotionless, although something was stirring in him now. 

               The next few days passed slowly for Aragorn, for he lay around doing nothing more than losing himself in his thoughts. But every once in a while, Lena or the prince came to speak with him. Lena's kindness and light heart cheered him up. Yet he grew more sympathetic and attached to the prince every time they spoke. The fair one's words were cold and blank although his eyes told a different story. Time went on, Aragorn's wounds began to heal and he thought that it is better that he left soon. But in his heart he felt a pang of hurt that he was never to see the prince again. The last day, the prince came to speak with him. 

               "Tonight, I will come and get you at midnight, and escort you as far as I can." The prince said softly, "I will supply you with some food and water and give you directions out of our realm."  He paused and looked toward the man that sat before him. He could not help but smile. It was a painful yet blissful smile, the first true one that he had experienced in a while. 

               "Thank you for everything… but will you not tell me your name?" 

               "… I suppose." The prince answered, "I am Legolas…" He looked away after those words. 

               "Come and ride with me for a while… I imagine it does get dull here." Aragorn said as he sipped the water. 

               "I cannot… I have vowed never to leave my realm." 

               "But why?"

               "That is not your concern." Legolas replied coldly. "Besides… what is there to see aside from blood stained battle fields and people killing each other over power." 

               "… The world is not that cruel of a place as you imagine." Aragorn said laying a hand on his shoulder, "There are mountains, valleys, and rivers. Beautiful things that makes a person feel like a child all over again…"

               "All things beautiful are eventually diminished…" answered Legolas as he pulled away. 

               " No, not all things… the light from sun and moon are never ending, and when one flower dies another always blooms…"

               Legolas did not answer to this but stood up. "I will come for you tonight, get your things." He walked away after these words. Aragorn glared after him. He did not know whether to feel sympathy or pity at someone so beautiful yet so ignorant. 

               The night came and Legolas waited at the doorway. He felt a hurt in his heart as he watched Aragorn pick up his sword. Never before had he felt such attachment toward a stranger. But ever since that night he saw him wander into his realm… he felt his heart stir. For that reason he saved the stranger, but it seemed now that it was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He knew then that he would suffer dearly when Aragorn left. 

               "I am ready."

               "Come then…" said Legolas as he made his way down the hall. He walked slowly for he was not ready to bid goodbye. When they had reached the doors, Legolas pressed his hand against the door and chanted something. The doors slid open but only small enough for one person to fit through. Outside the doors of the palace it was pouring. The rain came down as if there was no tomorrow. Legolas turned around to see Aragorn pull his hood over him. 

               "It is good to feel the air again, and watch the summer rain come down." 

               "I do not like the rain…" Legolas replied simply. He walked ahead trying to do this as fast as possible. 'You know better than to feel this way toward anyone.' He told himself. 

               "But you are an elf… how could you not?" 

               "I am not like the ones you know." 

               Aragorn looked at him sadly and shook his head. He could hardly survive a few days in that palace, how could anyone survive so long in there? With the days dull and heartless, the nights dim and lonely.  "Have you never been curious what the world is like? Its creatures, the different people?" 

               "No, to be curious is to show weakness." 

               "What about friends?" 

               "I have none." Legolas answered without a shred of reluctance, "Friends are only friends because they desire something from you." 

               "How about… love? Have you ever been interested about love?" 

               Legolas closed his eyes and said nothing. 'Why do you torture me like this…' He thought to himself as he turned around to face the stranger. "No," He said forcefully, "Compassion is the biggest weakness of all, it is the fall of all." 

               "That is not true…" Aragorn spoke up as he caught up to the one with the fair face. "You showed me compassion when you saved me…" He grasped the elf's wrist.

               "And it was a mistake…" Legolas snapped and pulled away. He ran ahead without saying anything else. Aragorn stared after him with a feeling of both love and pity. He knew better than to be angry at the remark. They walked for a while in silence then Legolas stopped and waited for him to catch up.

               "I should not have snapped at you." Legolas spoke sternly, "You have not done anything wrong." 

               "I don't mind," replied Aragorn, "I prefer that you snap at me than your icy tone." Up ahead there was a campfire and shadows around it. Aragorn recognized the people as his kin at once. He did not budge to run ahead. He only turned to Legolas. 

               "Go on…" Legolas said as he stopped. "I cannot walk any longer…" He looked up his eyes shaking with sadness. 

               "Please… at least come and greet them." 

               "No, I can't." Legolas turned around to walk back. He stopped after a while and noticed that Aragorn had not left. He still stood there staring after him. Legolas sighed deeply and turned around. He gave Aragorn one last look and turned around to walk away. The next time he looked back he could see Aragorn approaching the campfire. He watched solemnly as a girl leaped into his arms and kissed him. 

               Legolas felt a tear slip down his cheek as he turned away once more. He has never cried before. He was not supposed to cry. It was not natural for him. He quickly closed his eyes and turned back to the lonely palace where he had spent many all of his days. 


	2. Two____________________________

               Countless months have passed since that summer night. The sun has rose and set again and again. Although not much has happened to the realm of the prince, he felt as if a thousand years have passed since then. The halls of his home seemed much more darker and a thousand times more lonely. Perhaps it was the death of his sister that brought this depressing state upon him. Although she was never real company, he always had someone to speak with. He was now alone. 

               Winter was now darkening and flakes of snow fell upon the untouched realm. Legolas walked slowly through the gardens of the palace and finally came to the place of his mother's grave. He knelt down on one knee and dusted the snow from the plaque. 

"I am sorry…" He spoke softly as he closed his eyes, "I am sorry that I must break my vows, to you, and to father. I can no longer dwell an eternity in this lonesome place. My entire life I lived like this, learning the craft and weaponry and that was all I knew. But I feel that I have already forgotten my dedication, I have forgotten what I made my vows for, and everything I believe in. It is not right to go on like this. I will see you soon, mother…" 

               At this he bent down and kissed the plaque. After one last moment of silence, he swept over to the place where he had made his vows, and fell upon his knees. He pulled the knife from its sheath and watched it gleam in the light. With this, a smile came upon his face, a soft smile that told the end of his misery. 

                "I'm sorry father…" Legolas whispered softly, knowing that the king would find his body lying beneath the trees the next time he came to the gardens. With this he breathed deeply and held the knife above him. It seemed that a flash second before the cold iron pierced his skin he heard a noise. 

He stood up curiously, who could be wandering about his realm, especially dead of winter? He hid behind the trees and glanced toward path. It was a ranger, with a cloak wrapped about him. But how could it be? No one knew the way here. Legolas hesitated, if he did not say something, his father would surely find the man. And anyone his father sees is as good as dead. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He spoke up loudly. 

               "Did you forget me already?" Replied the ranger. 

               "I never forget anyone, because I know no one." Legolas spoke sharply. He gripped the knife tightly in his hand, although perhaps it would be better if he died in the hands of another. 

               "Last summer, you came across a stranger, half dead. In your kindness, you took him into your care." 

               'No, it couldn't be…' Legolas muttered to himself and looked up. "…Estel?" He said as he appeared from behind the trees. He felt the knife slip away from his hands as the figure before him removed his hood. 

               "It is I." Aragorn smiled at the elf before him. He felt his heart lifted as the elf's golden hair fluttered in the breeze. It seemed to shimmer as the snow melted and slid from each strand. 

               "What are you doing back here?" Legolas said as he gathered his strength. 

               "Repay my gratitude. You did not think I would leave and never return?" 

               "I don't need anything, thank you." Legolas replied as calmly as he could, "Please, go before my father sees you here." He closed his eyes and turned his back to Aragorn. 

               "You do not expect me to leave just like that?"

               "Go back to your world of blue skies and flowers and let me be." Legolas snapped. With this he felt a rush of pain at his side. He knew that he was not supposed to feel; the crafts that he practiced forbid him to. His grief had caused a lot of trouble with his body. He cringed as he remembered those days after the parting night and his father's reaction. 

               "Where is the little one? Lena." Aragorn spoke ignoring the remark. 

               "She is dead." Legolas answered with effort. "The men who came after you killed her." He closed his eyes as he remembered when he found his sister's body. With that he felt another rush of blazing pain. 

               Aragorn blinked in shock and sadness. He gathered his thoughts again and looked again toward the prince. "I am sorry…I had no idea." 

               "I did not say I blamed you. Now go."

               "Legolas…" Aragorn began. "I really am sorry… can I at least pay respect to her?" He walked over to the elf and smiled kindly. Legolas only turned away. 

               "Do what you please…"Legolas muttered and lead the way to the gardens. He stopped at the plaque below the little willow tree and folded his arms. Aragorn knelt down and trailed his fingers down the stone plaque. He whispered some kind words and lowered his head. At that, he sprinkled some fresh soil above the grave. Legolas picked up the knife and looked at it for a moment. His eyes turned to Aragorn. He realized that he cared for the stranger. He even loved him. 

               *Flashback~

               "How long have you been living here?" 

               "My entire life… It is my home."

               "It must be nice, here I mean. The peace, the tranquility…"

               "It is, most of the time."

               "I imagine it must be lonely here." 

               "Loneliness is only an illusion, Estel. When enough time has passed, everything turns into an illusion." 

               "I'm sorry… what about before you made your vows… there must have been a happy time."

               "… When my mother was still around. It used to be a merry place, filled with people. My mother was beautiful; she used to sing to me every night while she stroked my hair. She told me stories… stories of the places she has been to. And my father loved her…he used to dance with her upon the balcony… But that was a long time ago. Things change." 

               "What happened?"

               "Life happened."

               "She died."

               "If it were only that… its- never mind. I don't remember it; I was too young then.  And I already said too much."

               "Legolas…"

               "What?"

               "… You're a beautiful person… and a lot more beautiful when you open up. You have the softest sweetest voice… you should not always speak with such an icy tone."

               "…"

               "I don't say that too a lot of people… only when I really care for them."

*End Flash back~

               Legolas blinked back his tears and realized that his whole body was growing weak. He leaned against the tree for support and made an effort to focus on the snow piling on the ground. After a moment he seemed to have lost his balance and nearly collapsed. He looked up to realize that Aragorn had caught him in his arms. 

               "Are you alright?" Aragorn whispered as he helped the elf stand up. Legolas nodded in embarrassment. 

               "Thank you…" He stammered and turned away. 

               "You don't have to thank me…" Aragorn said softly as he let go. 

               "Anyway… you should go…" 

               "You have not answered my first question, are you alright?"

               "I'm fine." He said amid his sadness. 'No… I'm not fine… I need you…' He thought to himself, although his fair face did not budge. Aragorn said nothing more and turned around. He gave Legolas one last look before turning away to the gate. 

               Legolas turned around and pressed a hand to his chest. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He knew that through the years the craft had made him immune to feelings and this was going against all the powers of the craft he had absorbed in his life. He was not strong enough to fight it. He picked up the knife and held it up once more. But the pain did not come. He opened his eyes to see that his arm was being held back by another. 

               "Why did you not leave?" Legolas said weakly. 

               "What possessed you to do something like this?" Aragorn snapped as he wrestled the knife from his hands. 

               "It is not your concern!" Legolas snapped as he tried to pull away. Aragorn let go of him after a few seconds.

               "Look at me Legolas…" Aragorn said quietly, "Tell me what's wrong." Legolas turned away without a word. Aragorn stood silent for a few minutes till Legolas finally gave in and turned to him. 

               "I have broken my vows… I have broken them the day I brought you into our realm. I broke them when I… when I started to care about you. I broke them when you left, and when I shed a tear for you. I lost my dedication to the arts. Now I suffer the consequences of breaking them… I must die." Legolas said solemnly. He felt another tear slide down his cheek.

               "No… you don't have to." Aragorn whispered as he wiped the tear from the prince's eyes. 

               "I will die anyway… it is better that I die this way." Legolas spoke as he shook his head. "My body can't fight the powers of the craft."

               "What is the craft?" 

               "It is everything that built this place. It is the magic and art of our people…" Legolas whispered. He felt the world growing darker before his eyes and the next thing he knew, everything was dim. 

               "Legolas!" Aragorn cried as the fair creature collapsed in his arms. 

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Hmm… Maybe I should speed it up a little. Review please!   


	3. three

               The day had faded into night. The snow was still falling endlessly and showed little mercy of lightening up. Night brought upon darkness and cold piercing wind that chilled to the bone. Legolas opened his eyes slowly and glanced around. He was lying by a fire that was nearly burnt out. The palace was still in sight but only barely. "Estel?" He called as he tried to sit up. But the pain came back to him before he could. He fell back on the cold ground and felt his head against the snow. 

               "You're awake." Aragorn said as he knelt next to him. He smiled as he wrapped his cloak around the elf. 

               "Thank you… for everything." Legolas whispered softly. He closed his eyes again. His soul felt somehow lifted yet his body felt as if he had fallen off a thousand cliffs. 

               "Are you hungry?" 

               "No," Legolas answered. "Not at the moment." 

               "Water?" Aragorn held up a flask. Legolas nodded as he reached out a trembling hand. He pressed the flask to his lips and swallowed. The cool icy taste danced down his throat and calmed him. 

               "I am sorry…." Legolas said softly, "You have been so good to me… you showed me more kindness than I have ever known. Just coming back here was… it was… nice of you. I should not have been so bitter."

               "You need not apologize… I do not blame you for anything. And I am kind to you because I want to be, not for one reason or another. I care about you, and I want to be your friend." Aragorn replied warmly. 

               "I have no friends…" Legolas replied. He had gotten used to saying that, although he did not believe it as he used to. 

               "You have me." Aragorn cut him off. They were silent for a while, each lost in thoughts. 

               "What is it like?" Legolas spoke up as he looked up toward the sky, "In the outside world, where you come from." Aragorn looked to him in surprise. It was the first time that Legolas had attempted to make conversation with him. He answered with a growing smile on his face, happy that the icy elf was warming up to him. They spoke for a while with soft voices, each trying to keep the subject light. 

               "Help me up…I can get us in the palace. It is much too cold out here." Legolas said when the snowfall had grown into a storm. 

Aragorn nodded and slipped his arms around Legolas. Legolas held on to him and stood up. His legs felt heavy, like iron and it seemed a chore to walk. He walked a few steps and nearly fell again. 

               Aragorn looked at him with concerned eyes. "Here, let me carry you…" 

               "No." Legolas shook his head and regained his balance. "I can walk." He was lying; he could not walk. He walked a few more steps before having to cling onto Aragorn for support. Aragorn looked at him with overwhelming love and sympathy. He knew now how stubborn the elf was. 

               'Let me help you…I love you' Aragorn tried to say but resisted. He noticed that Legolas pressed one hand over his mouth. The prince lowered his head and winced in pain. "Legolas…" Aragorn pulled his hand away and noticed blood dripping down. 

               "What's happening to you?" Aragorn said quietly. He felt for the first time, responsible for all this. 

               "I'm dying… dying from grief." 

               "This is all my fault…"Aragorn began, but Legolas pressed a finger against his lips and shook his head. 

               "No, no its not. Please don't say that." Legolas smiled for the first time. A sincere and warm smile that was never present before. He rested his head upon Aragorn's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

               "I'm not going to let you die…" Aragorn whispered softly and stroked Legolas's hair. He lifted the poor elf's body into his arms and walked toward the palace. Legolas struggled to keep awake and hold back his pain as they approached the door. The snow had covered up the keyhole but it did not matter. It was only there for decoration anyway. He reached out his hand and pressed it against the door. His fingers trembled as he muttered the few words that he has spoken a thousand times. 

               "Set me down…" He said quietly as the door slid open. Some of the strength was returning as his eyes fell upon the halls that he spent all his life in.

               "Are you sure?" 

               "Yes." Legolas slowly limped toward the common room, where a fire was still burning. The harp leaned against the wall next to the rack. He sat down on the day bed and sighed heavily. It seemed that the few hours he was unconscious he understood everything. He no longer wanted to be alone. The period of isolation was finally over and he must find a way to accept it or die. 

               "… Why is this happening?" Aragorn spoke up after an awkward silence.

               "When I started to learn the craft from my father, I vowed that I would never care for anyone. I vowed to let the powers sink into my body and become me. I could feel little things, like bits of joy and sadness, but that is all. I lived like this for as long as I could remember. But when I met you, got to know you… I began to feel." Legolas spoke amid his sadness, "When you left… I was… I was devastated. I let my grief get the better of me… and I could no longer control the powers inside me. Once I lose control of the powers they begin to overwhelm my body till I can't handle them anymore and I…" He looked down as his voice faltered.

               "What kind of magic is this?" Aragorn muttered as he sat down and wrapped his arms around Legolas. "Why would they allow anyone to do this?"

               "No, speak no evil of the craft." Legolas snapped sharply, "It is the art of rising above the human world. It is the art of becoming serene… I just wasn't ready for it." He looked down sadly and said nothing more. 

               "There is a way to stop it… isn't there?" Aragorn whispered as he brushed the hair from the fair elf's eyes/ 

               Legolas said nothing. He knew that there was an answer. But it required something that he was always afraid of. "There is… the book. The one my father inscribed to me long ago. It has been too long since I looked at it…" He muttered, "There is something in it about dispossessing the powers…" 'That book was also the cause of my loneliness, and everything that has ever happened to me.' He added to himself. 

               "Where is the book?"

               "In my bedroom." Legolas replied. He did not want to seem too optimistic because it was a long shot. But a glimmer of hope seemed to appear in his eyes. He stood up shakily and breathed deeply. "I will get it." 

               "Here, I'll help you…"

               "No, I'm alright." He insisted. The prince made his way down the hall to his room and pushed open the door. He knelt next to the locked trunk held his hand over it. He still had enough of the strength inside him to do little things. As he picked up the book, he felt his heart drop dramatically. Even if he succeeded in saving himself, what was he going to do without the craft? It was his life, without it he is nothing. And no doubt, his father will come after him. He knew too much about the sacred palace. His thoughts fell upon Aragorn and he became more undecided. 

'He does not love me… he can't. He only pities me.' Legolas thought as he set the book on the ground. 'He has the world in his hands, and anyone he wants, why would he care for me? He only came back because he felt that he owed me for helping him. Now he is only staying because he doesn't want to leave me to die.' The thought hit him hard. It hurt like nothing he's ever felt before. For a flash of a moment he wondered dearly if he even wished to go on living. The next few seconds, he knelt there in a daze. 

"But I cannot stay like this…" He told himself, "I can't die like this. I have to live, for me or anyone else." The book flipped open by itself and stopped at a blurry torn page. __

Legolas ran his fingers down the page and tore it from the book. "Forgive me father." He breathed, "Forgive me." His studies have taught him enough to understand the poem. He knew that if he gave up the craft and the powers he might survive. He understood what he had to do and sacrifice and that the chances of it working as the book stated were slim to none. The powers have too strong of a hold on him already. 

               He spoke nothing of it to Aragorn because he knew that it must be done in secret and on his own.  "Trust in me… there is nothing more you can do." He whispered as he stretched out on the day bed. Aragorn held his hand and smiled. "Tell me about Lothlorien again…" Legolas whispered as he drifted off to dream. 

               The snow was building higher and higher. Legolas awoke in the middle of the night and looked toward the window. He knew that he had to go through with it that night. It was the coldest night of winter and another opportunity will not come till next year, and he will not last that long. The elven prince sat up from his bed and looked down. Aragorn was sleeping the carpet beside him. 

"I'm sorry…" Legolas whispered as he knelt beside his lover. "You've shown me so much love and compassion that I have never known… but I won't ever be able to repay you. But I do love you… I love you more than anyone or anything that I have ever come to know." With those words he bent down and kissed Aragorn on the brow. His golden silk like hair brushed against the ranger's cheek. Aragorn stirred in his sleep and turned over. Legolas stood up and closed his eyes. With hot tears streaming down, he said "Farewell."

               The fallowing day, Aragorn woke only to find the bed empty. The page of the book was gone, and there was no trace where the elven prince could have gone. The sunlight seeped into the windows of every room for the snowstorm was over. Out side it was white as far as the eye could see with shimmers of silver and gold from the light. He walked about the gardens and up and down the realm but found not even a footprint in the snow. 

               He waited by the fountains of the snow-covered gardens. The water of the fountains flowed effortlessly into the forest river and beyond. Now in the daylight it gleamed as if diamonds had spilled into the water. His worry and hope seemed to all melt together as he watched the water.

               Noon hit and the sun was high in the skies. Some of the snow was starting to drip and melt. As if he was meant to all along, Aragorn walked over to the fountain and dipped his hand in it. The water was pleasantly warm and as he lifted it, it flowed through his fingers like silk. He smiled as he watched the drips of water make ripples. 

               Suddenly he felt an icy feeling pierce his heart. Legolas was gone. He feared all of sudden that his love was never coming back. It seemed that he stood there for a moment in distress and horror. He stood there in a daze for he did not know how long, before turning his eyes away. 

               The sun rose and set and days passed and gone. There was no shadow of the fair prince anywhere. Aragorn began to give up hope. When the sun had rose on the sixth day, he had given up completely. With tears strolling down his face, he bid farewell to the bittersweet realm. 


	4. four

I have become an insomniac… it's like 3:00 in the morning and I'm wide-awake. 

I'm watching Godfather! I love this movie! Yeah!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

               The fire burned and burned into the endless night. Aragorn sat staring into the flame. First his thoughts lingered around the one he loved, how the past year he was unable to think about anything else, and it slowly trailed away to nothingness. Now his mind was empty and he sat in a daze. The breeze seemed to rustle the leaves in the distance and blow the remainder of the snow about. 

               It has been hours since the palace was lost from sight. But somehow he felt reluctant to go any further. He wanted to go back, perhaps because he has not yet lost hope, or perhaps the pain was becoming too much to bear. But he knew better than to act on his feelings. With one last look back, he decided to go on.

               The palace remained unmoved, but its doors were swung open. In its lonely halls a figure lingered about from room to room. The elven prince clad in silver was now cleansed of his past. His shimmering hair flowed behind him; his blue eyes regained the gleam it had not held since childhood. He had little idea of how long he had been in trance, but it did not matter to him. 

"Estel?" He called although he saw no sign of his lover anywhere. "Estel, I'm back." He called out but he saw no one. He walked gracefully into the gardens and glanced around with his keen eyes. There was no trace, not even the shadow of a man. 

               He walked about his realm all alone till day came when he sat alone on the benches in the garden. 'He is gone then…' A voice spoke in his mind. 'He did not wait for me…' For a moment, he wept in his sadness. The sun was piercing through the clouds and casting a light upon the pure white snow. Legolas looked up and saw that the snow was melting from the trees. The beauty of nature seemed to give him a new hope. He was after all cured of his past poisons. He could leave his realm, for he was no longer bound to its powers. 

               In this tiny moment of joy, Legolas stood up. He retrieved a bow and a quiver of arrows from the palace. He also picked up a knife from the snow and kept it by his side. What other choice did he have besides to go after the one he cared for? He could not stay anymore. 

               He wandered away from his realm and down the path. He knew little about the world outside his home and almost nothing about the way to live in the wild. But little did that mean to him, his mind and heart were elsewhere. 

During noon he slowed down and rested under the shade of the trees. He noticed that someone seemed to be following him. The elven prince stood up and noticed that there were shadows behind him. He fingered his bow cautiously without turning around. After a few steps he snapped around again. Now he was sure that someone or something was following him. 

"Who's there?" He called out as he tightened his grasp on his bow. There came no answer, only the breeze that tossed the snow about. For a few more seconds he stood there, his eyes glancing from side to side. But when no sign of moving came, he dropped his stare. 

On he walked with no idea where he was going or where he was going to end up. He only followed the path. By midday he noticed that there were footprints that did not belong to him in the snow. Before he had time to understand everything that was going on, he felt something pierce his left shoulder blade. In surprise he fell back against the snow covered ground and pressed one hand over his wound. He noticed that it was only a dart but the blood that poured from his flesh was a dark color. 

               In panic, he had forgotten that he no longer had his powers. But when he trailed his fingers down the wound and nothing happened, he was cruelly reminded. A shadow was walking toward him. He quickly lay back and waited, his hand went to the knife at his side. When the shadow drew close to him, he out his knife and slashed toward the figure. The figure, being taken in surprise, had no time to defend itself. The elven prince took the chance and ran for it. 

               When the ones following him were out of sight, he slowed and breathed heavily. His chest was stabbing in pain and the flesh around the wound was beginning to tint purple. 

"Help me…someone…" He muttered, not sure if it was to himself or hoping for someone to hear. "Estel… where are you?" He whispered softly as he slipped toward the ground. At that he passed out in his pain. 

               When he awoke, he realized that it was already nightfall. He tried to move but his hands were bound behind him. He looked up weakly and saw his captors sitting by a fire. He tried to scream but a dirty piece of cloth was shoved in his mouth. In his weariness, he stayed leaned against the tree, trying to fall away from consciousness again. 

               "He is awake." Came a voice from the fires. One stood up and came over to him. Legolas turned away as he felt the cold fingers lift his chin. "He is the one. The sorcerer." The figure of a man said firmly.  Then he understood, they wanted him because what he was. What he used to be at least. He tried to say that he was not but the gag prevented him.

               "Give me the knife…" The one closest to him hissed. A smile spread over the man's face. Legolas struggled to pull away but could not. He closed his eyes hoping to escape the blood but he did not seem to need to. In the next few seconds, it seemed that something was happening before his eyes. The knife lay forgotten on the ground while screams could be heard. 

               He opened his eyes once more and noticed that another man knelt before him. His captors were either lying motionless or had fled in the excitement. The stranger had a hood over his face. He was not like the others. With a painful smile of relief, he removed the gag from the prince's mouth. 

"Estel?" Legolas whispered as he felt his breath drawn back. The cloaked one turned to look at him. The sword slipped from his hands. A relieved and sad smile spread over his face. He quickly cut the prince's bindings free. "Why did you leave me?" Legolas asked quietly as the ranger wrapped his arms around him. 

"I thought that you had gone…"Aragorn whispered softly, "I thought that…"

"How long was I gone?" Legolas looked up with his deep blue eyes. 

"Six days, but it seemed an eternity …" was the reply. Legolas laid his head upon his love's chest and said nothing more for a moment. 

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" Aragorn asked as he loosened his grasp. 

"No, not seriously…But if you had not saved me… thank you." Legolas stammered as he pulled away. He straightened himself and picked up his knife. He does not truly understand the happiness he felt just then, just that he liked it.

  
"What did I say about thanking me? I am more than happy that you are well…"

"No… I owe you my life…"

"You owe me nothing… But what happened the night you left? Tell me the whole story." Aragorn breathed as he stroked the elven prince's cheek. Legolas looked up with a faint smile and shook his head. 

"What happened and where I went for the six days is no one's business but my own." Legolas replied, "But I can tell you that I am now cleansed. My life in the sacred palace is over…" At that he smiled again. It was a smile that reached not only his lips but also his eyes and brow.

"Thank heaven and earth. Come, we are not camped far and you need rest." Aragorn smiled back as he grasped the elf's hand. But Legolas stopped and did not move. 

"We?" He glared, "Who is we?" 

 "… Come, I will explain on the way." Aragorn said with a small laugh. Legolas did not seem to find it funny. He folded his arms in doubt still refusing to move. 

"Who is we?" He repeated. 

"… I ran into an old wanderer. He seemed to be lost. He was actually following me, believe it or not. I agreed to help him find his way out of the woods." Aragorn explained with an awkward look on his face. 

"Oh." Legolas looked down as he bit his lip. He remembered he had nowhere left to go. What was going to happen to him next? He knew nothing of living outside his home, and Aragorn no doubt would leave him eventually. He would be alone again, this time in a world full of people.

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, not at all." He replied not wanting to burden his troubles on anyone else; he already felt silly. 

"Well let us start walking." 

They walked in silence. Legolas avoided Aragorn's gaze the best he could. His heart was heavy with worry and his shoulder was beginning to burn again. He had forgotten about the poisoned dart. Yet he thought it better to say nothing. He would fix it when Aragorn fell asleep. They arrived at the fires after a few minutes. A man wearing rags was already asleep by the flame. His brow was heavy and his hair a mess over his face. 

They sat down and rested for a moment. "Thank you again…" Legolas said with a soft grin. He tried his best to hide the pain from his gaze.

"Forget it." Aragorn replied. Legolas stared at him curiously as he lit his pipe. The elf had never seen anything like it before. He stared suspiciously for a few seconds. 

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown. 

"Its pipe-weed." Aragorn answered. 

"What is pipe weed? And why are you lighting it on fire?" Legolas said dimly. 

"It… calms you down." 

               "Oh… like wine?" 

               "Yes, like wine. You like wine don't you?" 

               "I do not drink." Legolas added, still frowning. "Not for a few hundred years anyway…" He leaned back against the tree and stared as his companion blew smoke rings. 

               "It is not that bad… although I do not know if you would like it." 

               "You are right, I would not." Legolas replied, the thought of having smoke in his mouth made him nauseous. 

               "Would you like to try?" Aragorn grinned at the look on his face. Legolas shook his head doubtfully. 

               "It can't be good." He said looking away. 

               "Try, and you'll find out." 

               Legolas leaned over and picked up the pipe. He frowned doubtfully but put it to his mouth nonetheless. After a breath he burst out coughing. He looked up in disbelief and handed the pipe back. He put his hand over his mouth as he coughed but as he looked down again he realized that there was blood laced in his fingers. He quickly wiped the blood on his silver sleeve and turned back to Aragorn. 

               "Guess not." Aragorn added with an amused look on his face. 

               "How could you enjoy that foul thing?" Legolas said with a scrunched look on his face. Aragorn laughed and slipped his arm around the elf. 

               "Are you hungry?" He asked as he reached for the leftover rabbit meat. Legolas nodded but looked doubtfully at the meat. He survived mainly on herbs and dried fruits his entire life. Eating meat seemed a strange idea to him. "Do you find food strange as well?" Aragorn teased. 

               "No, no, of course not." Legolas felt himself turning a shade of violet. He took a bite from the meat and chewed thoughtfully. It was pleasant yet strange to him. But he felt that this was only the first of many things that he would come to understand. 

               "Well?"

               "… It is… nice." He said tilting his head to the side. He took another bite and smiled. 

               "You know, I was so afraid that…" Aragorn whispered softly as he rubbed the prince's shoulder, "That I was too late, that you were seriously hurt or even…" He paused, as if noticing for the first time the wounds on the elf's shoulder when Legolas winced in pain. 

               "It is nothing serious." Legolas said quickly as he caught Aragorn's gaze. 

               "Still… why did you not tell me?"

               "It is not serious, I didn't need to." He muttered as he turned away. He pressed a hand over his shoulder as if hoping for the pain to go away. It was not his way to be the one needing help, and he thought it shameful. This is the first time he ever received a real wound for one reason or another. Before, he could just heal himself if anything like this ever happened. 

               "I still think I should take a look." 

               "No, I'm fine." Legolas said firmly. His eyes however, were still turned away. Aragorn looked at him with concern for a moment before dropping the subject. He did not want to seem aggressive. But every once in a while he stole a glance for he could not help himself from being worried. 

               When the night grew colder they both fell asleep. Legolas slept quite uneasily. The stabbing pains in his shoulder made it hard for him to rest and his troubles ran repeatedly through his head. Many times during the night he found himself waking up gasping for breath. But he as he watched Aragorn sleep peacefully beside him, he was able calm himself. 

               Morning soon shone through the woods in bright sunlight. The elven prince awoke with the breeze in his face. When his eyes focused back in the world he realized that there was a face crouched over him staring into his eyes. "What… what are you doing?" He said in panic as he drew away at the figure nearly sitting on him. He realized that it was the wanderer that was already asleep by the fire the previous night. 

               "_You_ are pretty."

               Legolas glared, not knowing how to respond to such a remark. He only drew even further away from the messily groomed man. "Where is Estel?" He said as he brushed the hair from his eyes. 

               "He went... wait I know this... He told me but I forgot! Damn! The hell with it… where did he go?" The wanderer started to scratch his head and mutter to himself. Legolas stared at him in amusement although his face did not show. A few seconds later, the stranger looked up with a grin. "He thinks you are pretty too." 

               The remark would have been taken as an insult if it came out with any different words than those. Legolas frowned, although he had no desire to be called "pretty", it was oddly flattering since... 

He had never seen anyone like the stranger before him, the man seemed like something from a storybook. But as that thought crossed his mind, he noticed that the odd man was now sitting beside him. 

               "Eh? I was right wasn't I?" He said talking to himself, "My son is in love!" The stranger threw up his hands and gripped the elf's wrist. Legolas said nothing. Too many thoughts were running through his mind. 

               "Son?" He said quietly. This was not the father he had heard about. 

               "But wait up minute wait a minute old man!" The stranger said again to himself, "Sonny's got a bride back home. He says so! Hmm with pretty bright eyes and dark hair… yes that's what he said…" Legolas felt his eyes widen in disbelief. A bride? He has never been told about a bride. 

               "Yes but this one is pretty too." The stranger suddenly paused, as if noticing for the first time that Legolas was looking at him. "Don't worry, I like you better. Yes I do, and my son does whatever I say." Legolas turned away; he felt as if he had just been stabbed a thousand times. Why was he not told about this? 

               'You were foolish to think that you had something in the first place. He only took pity on you… he never told you that he loved you. He did you a favor not letting you die. It was only charity work. Why should he even mention it to you? It is not your concern.' He told himself as he tried to struggle back his emotions. He leaned back in his sadness, not knowing what to think at that moment. 

               'How could he care for you after the burden you were to him?' He thought to himself as he turned away in tears. He sat there in grief for a few moments and closed his eyes. After a while, Aragorn returned with fresh water. He sat down next to Legolas. 

               "Is something wrong?" 

               "You never told me that… that he was your father." Legolas said quietly. His eyes were still turned away. 

               "He… he isn't." Aragorn said uncomfortably. He glanced over at the odd man, who was now talking to himself again, "You probably noticed, but he is… unstable, mentally. He lost his real son, though I am not sure how. So now he thinks I am his son."

               "Unstable?" Legolas repeated blankly.

               "He's… crazy if you will."

               "Crazy? What is crazy?"

               "He has no control over his mind or how he acts sometimes. His mind works… differently than the normal person. But he is harmless, I am sure." Aragorn explained. He noticed that Legolas was very upset. "Hey, don't let anything he says make you uneasy…" 

               "Estel, do you have a lover back home?" Legolas spoke up and turned his eyes to Aragorn. Aragorn said nothing for a while and just bit his lip. The color seemed to disappear from his face and he looked torn. "Forget it…it is not my concern. I'm sorry." Legolas said softly and stood up. He no longer needed an answer, the expression told him perfectly. 


	5. Five

Some of the characters may be portrayed a bit… not nice. And this is a complete 180 from LOTR so the same rules don't apply.      

Please REVIEW? 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"It isn't what you think…" Aragorn pleaded as he grasped his lover's arm. "Just let me explain." His eyes were filled with panic and horror. Legolas did not reply. His gaze was turned away and there was a shadow upon his face that was not there before. He was too upset to speak. 

               "The marriage was arranged before I met you. Nothing mattered to me before, so I agreed. I never felt the same way about anybody as I felt about you." Aragorn said softly. With those words he folded his lover to his breast and gave a gentle kiss upon his brow. The elven prince's heart lightened at those words although he still had his doubts. He smiled forcefully and decided to drop the subject for the time being. 

               "You believe me don't you?"

               "How can I not?" He said as he found his voice. In the next moment he found his lips pressed against his lover's and they touched again and again. But he quickly pulled away as he realized what was happening. "Stop. I can't do this." He spoke up, although in hardly a whisper. "Please understand…" 

               "Of course… I'm sorry." Aragorn assured him. He looked down as he cursed at himself for being so aggressive. He loosened his arms and backed away. 

               "No… I just… I can't… not now anyway." Legolas said with a hint of caution in his voice. He realized that his hands and body were shaking. Aragorn reached out to comfort him but he backed away. "Don't. Don't touch me." He choked out. 

               They started to journey further away from the palace west. No one spoke except the old wanderer who talked constantly to himself. 

               'What is wrong with you? You care about him, but why can't you show it?' Legolas thought to himself angrily. His eyes flickered toward the man who walked beside him. Why did he still have so many doubts? Aragorn was lost in his own thoughts. He knew that his engagement was not yet broken off. How was he going to explain that he suddenly fell for another? He did not wish to hurt her. He gazed over at the one he cared for; his heart seemed to drop heavily as he saw how fragile he seemed. It seemed that if he reached out to hold him, he would break. 

               Days passed where they seldom spoke. The weather seemed to reflect upon the mood, as the sky was gray although no rain came down. Legolas had managed to stop his wound from worsening, for the time being. The wanderer had stopped talking to himself and his face grew slowly dark as if he was reminded of something very unpleasant. But when they neared the outside of the forest, he started again. 

               "Who am I? What is my name?" The wanderer asked continuously to himself. "What _is_ my name?" 

               They watched him uneasily for a few moments before turning away toward each other. "It shall be alright in the morning, we will part ways with him." Aragorn said with a sigh. "Too bad though, I have grown almost fond of him." He added with an odd smile. 

               "Where are we going?"

               "Home… my home." Aragorn said as he closed his eyes. "You will like it, I promise."

               Legolas said nothing. He could not bring himself to say what he was thinking. He wanted to go back to the palace, but not without Aragorn. He had never been good with people; he hardly even liked people. He knew that they would not like him, for he had little charm and would not bring himself to reach out. Yet he knew he could not live without Aragorn, so he had little choice. 

               "You will not be lonely anymore…"

               "Will you leave me, if I do not like it there, and decided to go?" Legolas blurted out. 

               "What? No, of course not." Aragorn looked up in surprise, "I will go wherever you do."

               'You say that now…' Legolas thought sadly,  'You are not used to being locked up as I am, you will leave.'

               "I care about you," Aragorn said softly, "I have ever since I met you. It even surprised me how much I cared. I would have died for you… but none of that matters now, we are together and I am not going to let you go."

               "Do you mean that?"

               "Of course."

               Legolas said nothing more. He was touched and smiled at those words. He moved closer to his lover and laid his head upon his chest. They soon fell asleep. But after only a few moments they were awoken by a loud sound. He felt himself snapping back to the world and quickly pulled away and stood up. 

               He gasped as he saw what was happening. The old man had stood up and was running around like mad. He was amazingly strong; his hands were nearly uprooting trees and cracking boulders. He looked to Aragorn who had gone pale. 

               The strange man was screeching: "What is my NAME?" In anger he slammed both of his hands at the nearest tree, which in a crack fell over. He turned around and saw two figures staring at him in horror. He ran toward them in anger still calling: "What is my name?" He took up a stick, which he had claimed to use for walking, and raised it high in the air. He slammed the stick toward Legolas who quickly dodged it. Then in another moment he went for Aragorn who had time to prepare. He held up his sword in defense. After a few clashes, he realized that he was no match for the old man and quickly backed away. The old man however, did not chase after him. His eyes seemed to flicker suddenly and he fell over. 

               After a few moments, the old man awoke. He looked up and glanced around, an insane smile spread across his face. When his eyes fell upon the fallen tree he shrugged, "They do not make trees like they used to." With that he fell asleep again. 

               "Are you alright?" Aragorn said as he stood up in disbelief.

               "I am…" Legolas answered although his eyes did not leave the sleeping one. He was painfully reminded of his sister. He found Lena in the grasps of a violent man when she was just a babe. He had used his powers to drive the man away and took Lena in to be his sister. For those short years he had company and he was nearly happy. 'I couldn't protect her…' He thought to himself. 

               "Dawn is almost here, we better start off before he wakes…"

               Ahead they walked and came finally to a clearing where the woods were already out of sight. They reached the mountains after a few days. Legolas glared at them in awe, for he has never seen anything so still and strong that stood as if they will never fall. "I thought that in the world all beauty had faded…"

               "It is not so… and it will never be."

               For two days they traveled in peace and mostly silence till the night of the second day. 

               "Lena had always wanted to see the mountains…" Legolas said softly as he sat down by the fire. A slight rain was beginning to fall outside the caves. "I never really understood why till a few days ago." The rainwater streaked down the elf's golden hair and gently down his cheek.

               Aragorn smiled at his lover. "She will… perhaps in another lifetime…" He replied comfortingly. He watched as Legolas suddenly winced in pain. The elven prince laid a hand on his shoulder as he leaned on the cave wall for support.  "Legolas!" He quickly caught the elf in his arms. 

               "I'm alright…" Legolas said weakly. He looked down to see why his injury had flared up again and saw that his wound was beginning to bleed. The blood was now tinted black and dripping down his clothes. He did not protest as Aragorn took a look at his wound. He felt too dizzy to care anymore. 

               Aragorn flinched as he looked at the deep cut. "Is this the not so serious wound?" He muttered under his breath. Legolas did not reply. The stabbing pains were beginning to return. The world before him was getting fuzzy. 

               Just then they started to hear voices and footsteps from far away. Aragorn listened for a moment and then felt his face pale with dislike. Legolas squinted in confusion but Aragorn did not say anything. He felt his body being lifted by his lover as the fire was quickly put out. They drew away toward a corner in the cave. 

               "What's happening?" Legolas whispered with effort. But Aragorn put a hand to his mouth. 

               "Wait." Aragorn mouthed. Legolas felt his eyelids grow heavy and the world beginning to spin. There was a yell of the foulest piercing sound he had ever heard and he quickly focused back in. He turned his eyes to his right and saw a few shadows lingering in the dark. The front most held a torch in his hands and was glancing around with his ugly eyes. Legolas cringed as he laid eyes upon these creatures. When most of them had passed, he felt his lover's grip on him loosen. 

               "What a terrible fortune…" Aragorn muttered as he felt his body relax. He laid his lover on the ground beside him and looked at him with concern. He knelt beside the elf.

               "What… who… were they?" Legolas breathed. 

               "You mean you don't know?" 

               "… I have never traveled any further than my realm… we seldom see men, let alone any other creatures."

               "They are goblins… I will explain later, let us just get out of here." As he spoke those words, there came a shadow from behind. 

               "Estel!" Legolas gasped as the shadow approached. He grasped his lover's wrist and quickly pulled him down beside him. The shadow's weapon missed them but only barely. He breathed heavily as the shadow raised its weapon, this time it went for him. He felt the sword pierce his arm and as the pain pierced him like nothing he had ever felt before. Aragorn had found his balance and clashed swords with the shadow. After a few moments the shadow drew away. 

               "Legolas!" Aragorn quickly knelt beside the elven prince who was breathing heavily in pain. He looked intently at the new wound, which was bleeding furiously. He cared for it the best he could under the circumstances and lifted him up. "Can you walk?"

               "I think so." Legolas said softly. He stood up trying to gather his strength. 

               "Here lean on me." Aragorn added as he watched his lover struggle. He felt a hurt in his heart. If he had only waited another day or two, none of this would have happened. Legolas would not be in pain right now. 

               "I'm sorry…" Legolas whispered as he saw the look of worry on Aragorn's face, "About being a burden all this way." 

               "No, please don't say that." Aragorn said comfortingly, "You're anything but a burden." 

               After a few more straining days they reached Imladris. Legolas could few his body slowly growing numb but the pain, at least, was gone. He leaned on Aragorn for most of the way but when they reached the valley he was able to walk, though forcefully. He was too weak and tired to worry about anything anymore. 

               "Come on…" Aragorn whispered as he gave Legolas the gentlest of kisses on his forehead. Legolas smiled forcefully and nodded. They walked together toward the warm and beautiful valley. They noticed two elves coming to greet them. They looked so alike that Legolas felt that the world was going hazy again. 

               "Estel… we need to talk." One of them said. 

               "Legolas… this is Elladan and Elrohir." Aragorn nodded toward the twins. Legolas smiled weakly but it was a smile that he did not get in return. Elrohir's eyes flashed in anger while Elladan looked with disappointment. "Legend has it that you are quite a sorcerer…" Elrohir said coldly. Legolas looked down uncomfortably.

               "Estel… now." Elrohir said firmly. Aragorn let go of Legolas's hand and gave him a smile of comfort. Legolas walked behind slowly as they spoke. 

               "How could you do it?" Elrohir breathed, "Do not act as if you don't know, we saw."

               "Let me explain."

               "Explain? Let me tell you something about explaining because you are going to have to be damn good at it when you tell the whole world that you betrayed my sister for…" Elrohir stopped as he noticed Legolas watching. Elladan gave him a look of warning.

               "Calm down, you know not what you say. This whole thing was arranged without my having any say in it. Well I have a say in it now. I am not going through with it. I love…"

               "You love? Did that witch cast a spell on you or something? Have you gone mad?" Elrohir hissed riding his anger (the love comment had did it) "And do not make yourself look like the victim. You were happy to go through with it before this… this… golden haired… whore came along." Legolas listened as he walked behind. He was never hurt by remarks and he did not care being called "witch" or "sorcerer". But the whore comment made him a bit uneasy for it could not be less true. 

               "I have never questioned your judgment before but now that you actually allowed yourself to say such foul things, that are not to mention completely untrue, I will not bite my tongue." Aragorn snapped as he turned around to see if Legolas had heard, "And as for Arwen. I still love her, but not in the same way. I will try hard not to hurt her." Elrohir turned away in anger and dismay but sucked his teeth without saying anymore. 

               From the balcony, the lord Elrond watched in sadness and discontentment. He sighed as he turned his eyes away. His heart went to his daughter but also to his foster son. He knew better than to force this further, especially when Aragorn was so much in love. But he knew that there was no way this could ever blow over. 

               But unlike his son he was sympathetic toward Legolas. He had known the elven prince's father but it had been much too long since they last spoke. After the death of Legolas's mother, they had stopped the letters.

               Once Elrohir had left with curses still upon his lips, Aragorn turned to Legolas. "I'm sorry for all this…" He said with hints of guilt in his voice, "I promise, I will work it all out." Legolas nodded. He did not like to see anyone argue, especially on his behalf. But he told himself that he would not interfere. Just then he looked up and noticed a fair-faced man walking up to him. 

               "Legolas, this is Eomer," Aragorn spoke up as the man approached. Legolas forced another smile upon his face and nodded. He greeted the man who wore a strange smile. 

               "The legend does no justice to your beauty…" said Eomer with a strange grin. 

               "Thank you." Legolas replied in surprise. He was not sure whether to be flattered or estranged so he said nothing more. Eomer however studied the elf up and down in awe… or perhaps something else. Aragorn was relieved that Elrohir's reaction did not apply to everyone and made no notice of the glances between the two. Legolas turned to Aragorn, as he did not like being stared at for so long. But Aragorn made no notice. 

               "May I take you for a walk? It is not everyday that such a beautiful creature graces my eyes." 

               "I…" Legolas muttered awkwardly. He was tired and weary and he did not wish to spend any time alone with anyone save his lover. 

               "It would be alright, unless you are too tired…" Aragorn said softly to Legolas. Legolas looked up, he was pretty much trapped at this point. 

               "Alright…" Legolas said with a soft glance. He watched as Aragorn gave him a soft kiss and walked away. The elf frowned slightly and turned forcefully to Eomer. He shifted uncomfortably as Eomer walked a little too close to him. He turned away in embarrassment every time Eomer had a hand on his shoulder. 

               That night, Aragorn was summoned to see the lord Elrond. He walked up cautiously as the elven lord's eyes fell upon him. He knew then that Elrond knew, as he knew almost everything. 

               "Look at me Estel… I am not going to forbid you from anything, nor am I going to scold you for what happened. I know you did not mean for it." The elven lord said with a sigh, "I must warn you of a few things though."

               "Of course." Replied Aragorn, who was relieved that he did not need to explain. 

               "You must understand that I love my daughter and I feel betrayed on her behalf, but I also know that she will understand if given time. One, you must tell her right away. Two, you can reject her, push her away, but you cannot yell at her, deceive her, nor touch her, ever. Three, she will be hurt, you can comfort her and reassure her but you cannot under any circumstances lead her on again in any way. Four, if she makes any angry gestures at you, though she probably will not, you cannot lay a finger on her the wrong way. Am I clear?" 

               For the next few days, Legolas slept in an isolated part of the wing. No one knew where his room was so no one could come and bother him. Every time he stepped in the common room, people stared at him with dislike or whispered bitter things. He did not mind any of it. The only thing that saddened him was Aragorn seldom came to visit him. His wound had stopped bleeding and worsening after the lord Elrond took a look at it and he felt some of his strength returning to him. But he was still alone as he always has been. 


	6. six

PG 13 basically for this chapter

_______________________________________________________________________________  
  


               Another night has fallen and the night of Yule had arrived. Legolas stared out into the darkness, his hands hung at his sides as many painful thoughts ran through his mind. He began to wonder if he even belonged in this world. It seemed wherever he went he was nothing but an outcast. It had been two weeks since he last saw his lover. It seemed that the more he longed for the less he had. 

               "Legolas… isn't it?"

               "Oh, yes." He turned around and bowed to the elven lord before him. 

               "Good to see you are feeling better…" 

               "Thank you." He answered with a weak smile. 

               Elrond smiled. "Do you and Estel wish to wed?" 

               "…I don't know…" Legolas replied sadly, "I am not sure of anything right now."

               "He cares a lot for you."  
  


               "Yes, I know he does." Legolas sighed, "But I feel that I've put him in an awkward position…" He looked up; he had said more than he meant to.  

               "And I am sorry about this whole thing…Estel breaking off the marriage with…" Legolas stammered, although he had decided to avoid the subject before. "You must think that I am a terrible whore of some sort." He blurted out. Elrohir's words have not left his mind. 

               "No, I don't. These things happen, and the best is just to go with it." The elven lord said in a comforting tone, "But I am afraid that not everyone shares my view… if you are to wed, I cannot promise for it to happen here."

               "Of course, you have already done so much for me, for us."

               "You are truly your mother's son." Elrond said after a moment of silence. He smiled at Legolas before turning to walk away.  "And do not let my sons bother you, they love their sister very much and…they will get over it in time." He added. Legolas smiled back awkwardly, not knowing how to answer. He stood there gazing into the sky as the smile faded upon his face. 

               "Will you not come down and join the feast?"

               "Thank you." Legolas replied as he turned to the lord, "But I do not think I have a place there."  He turned away with sadness still in his eyes. 

               "Come, at least have a glass of wine. I think you'll like my halls if you give it a chance."

               "… Alright." He agreed. It would be a nice gesture to thank the lord. 

               The halls were full of people singing, talking, and drinking. He sat alone in a corner while he watched. It was not his place to be around so many people. Every once in a while a drunken man came over to talk to him but left once he gave them cold shoulder. He wondered where Aragorn was; he needed to speak with him terribly. 

               "Hey… what are you doing all alone?" 

               "Oh hello." He looked up to see Eomer. He smiled forcefully for he felt bad about how immature he had acted. It was rude to be so bitter when Eomer was being kind. 

               "I see you don't enjoy big crowds."

               "It has never been my scene." Legolas replied softly. 

               "Never been mine either." Eomer smiled. He could not believe the elven beauty that was sitting before him. Legolas's golden hair was hung down his shoulders and his sapphire blue eyes were turned away toward ground. His skin shone moon bright in the dim lighting but his face held a sorrowful look. 

               Legolas looked up to notice the man staring at him again, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

               "No, not at all." Eomer whispered, as he moved closer to Legolas. 

               "It is nice of you, to show me such kindness." Legolas added, "Especially since… all the trouble I've caused these halls." He made an effort to make up for the way he acted when they last went for a walk. 

               "It was not your fault… so where is Aragorn?"

               "Pardon?" Legolas stared. 

               "… Estel."

               "… I do not know, I have not seen him for a while." Legolas said quietly. 

               "With princess Arwen I expect." Eomer said casually. He did not know about anything that had happened and was not making an effort to hurt the elven prince. But he did succeed. Seeing the disappointed look on Legolas's face, he felt his heart drop. 

               "I am a bit tired, I'm afraid I must retire for tonight." Legolas spoke as he stood up, "It was really nice talking to you." With those words he left the halls. 'Great, that was nice. Way to go, you shunned him again, he is only trying to be nice to you, what is your problem?' 

He scolded at himself as he was back in his room. He soon fell asleep with a heavy heart. But as he awoke again in the middle of the night he saw a figure standing at the door. 

               "Estel? Estel is that you?" He called out. It had to be; no one else knew where his room was. The figure approached his bed as he squinted to see. 

               "What are you doing?" Legolas questioned as the figure drew a little too close to him. He felt uncomfortable as a cold hand lay upon his arm. Before he knew it, the hand was pressed over his mouth and he was shoved back on the bed. He could feel something being shoved in his mouth as the strong grip pinned him down to the bed. 

"Stop it!" He tried to scream but only a muffled sound came out. He felt his hands being bound to the bed and he struggled as hard as he could, trying to jerk away but he could not. He felt the cold grip going toward his clothing as he tried to pull from grip. He felt his shirt being torn and the ice-cold touch down his body. 

               "No…" He whimpered, but he could feel the tongue down his neck. He closed his eyes in pain and prayed dearly that it was going to be over. 

               Aragorn flinched as Arwen pulled away in sadness. He tried his best to comfort her but she would not even look at him. She did not seem angry, only sad and that made his guilt ten times worse. After a bitter and heart breaking conversation Arwen fell silent, her bright eyes watering and her hands shaking. 

               "I'm sorry…" Aragorn whispered as he hugged her but she pulled away. 

               "No… I don't need your pity." She snapped amid her tears. He looked at her with concern for a moment before falling silent. She said nothing more and ran from the room. He started to go after her but thought better of it. The last thing she needed was he trying to comfort her at that moment. He stood there for a moment in his shame. 

               The next morning, Eomer awoke with his head feeling dizzy. He did not remember one thing that happened last night. He supposed he had a little too much to drink. He looked down and saw the elven prince lying on the bed beside him. The elf's hands were bound to the sides of the bed and there was a gag in his mouth. His clothes were torn and ripped from him and his body was covered in bruises. 

               "What have I done?" He thought to himself. He quickly dressed himself and sprung from the room. How was he going to explain this? How the hell was he going to make it up to Legolas? He could feel guilt and disgust rushing in his mind, how could he have done such a thing? Even in a drunken state it seemed unspeakable/ 

               Aragorn felt it best to speak to Legolas after the disaster with Arwen the previous night. He was feeling guilty for not visiting him sooner and was afraid that his lover was getting lonely. But the morning was still early and he did not want to burst in like that. He noticed that the doors of Legolas's room were swung open. He walked in curiously and gasped as he saw what was there. Legolas lay upon the bed his arms bound and bruises everywhere upon his body. 

               "Legolas?" He whispered as he quickly loosened the cords and removed the gag. Legolas coughed as he opened his eyes. He seemed in serious pain. 

               "Why? Why did you do it?" Legolas choked out as he sat up. 

               "Do what? Are you alright?"

               "… Was that all you wanted this whole time?" Legolas said softly as a tear ran from his eyes. 

               "What are you talking about?" Aragorn whispered in concern, "What happened?"

               "…I finally understand now." Legolas whispered as he quickly pulled a shirt over himself. He wanted to die. He wished dearly that Aragorn had let him die. Death seemed like heaven compared to what he had gone through the previous night. 

               "Legolas, you're not making sense. What happened?"

               "Did you think that I was going to be ok with it?" Legolas said coldly as he limped toward the door. The bruises between his knees were too painful. 

               "Where are you going?" Aragorn said as he grabbed the elf's wrist. Legolas gathered up his strength and anger and struck him hard in the face. 

               "Don't touch me!" Legolas yelled in his fury. Aragorn backed away in surprise and hurt. He had no idea what he did that was so terrible. He felt guilty about not being around very often but he hardly thought it was this bad. He knew that something had happened the previous night but he dared not guess what it was. 

Legolas felt unable to control the tears from running and he felt as if he may collapse. He limped away and down the halls. He did not know where he was going but he had to get away. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn called as he ran after his lover but Legolas threw him a look of hurt and sorrow that made him too stiff to move. He seemed to only be able to watch as the fair creature walked away with his golden locks flowing behind him. 

               It seemed that the next few hours went by like a cold winter chill that lasts but a moment yet the feeling never leaves. The elven prince stood peering into the river that separated the valley from the world. He did not know how long he sat there in his sadness, all he knew was that the world had come to a stop and he was caught in between. 

               With the ground crumpling beneath him, he did the only thing he could. But before he left the merry halls behind he knew he owed Aragorn an explanation. As much pain as he had gone through, he was still alive. And he owed him for that. 

_Dear Estel,_

               I have never loved anyone the way I loved you, but I am afraid we must part. It causes me too much pain to be near you and even see you after that night. But I will never forget warmth of your arms that saved me from my untimely end. Despite anything and everything that happens, you will always have a special place in my heart. I hope that fate allows me to forgive you and maybe we shall see each other again. 

_                                                                                                                        With love, _

_                                                                                                                        Legolas_

               With that he sealed the letter. It was short, simple, and to the point. He sighed softly and looked toward the peaceful house. Who was he going to ask to deliver it? Of all the people who knew him, only three bothered to speak to him and only two actually liked him. He knew that the lord had more important things to tend to so he must then turn to Eomer. 

               "Thank you…" He breathed as the man agreed with a half smile. He noticed that Eomer shifted uncomfortably every time his eyes looked up. But Legolas made no care for it, whatever it was it could not be his concern. With that he turned away west; maybe he could find a place to settle down and live on his own. He knew his place was not with people, but alone in peace. He had heard of legends of a place across the sea where only bliss dwelled and sorrow was all left behind. Maybe he will seek it someday. 

"_Just you and me  
on this island of hope  
a breath between us could be miles  
Let me surround you  
my sea to your shore  
let me be the calm you seek  
  
Oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away  
  
And I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you  
I grieve in my condition  
for I cannot find the words to say I need you so"_

 ________________________________________________________

  
It is not the end of the story. (In case it looks like it.)

The song belongs to Sarah McLachlan 

Review please. 


	7. seven

* Flashback * 

Back at the palace a year back, they sit in the bedroom. Legolas was sitting on the bed while Aragorn sat beside the harp. 

               "It is not hard, I promise you. Just set your hands on the string and stroke." 

               "Alright."

               *His hands trail down and a clash of notes echo everywhere. *

               "Put your finger here." 

               *Legolas has his hand over Aragorn's and showed him where to put his fingers. *

               "Here?"

               "No, there. Yes that's good. Now stroke."

               * A pleasant sound of music came from the instrument. *  
  


               "See?"

               "Must have taken you years to play that well."

               "… I've given up a lot of my years on it."

               "You must love it."

               "I do not _love_ anything."

               "… It is pleasure to you though, is it not?"

               "Pleasure is weakness. I do not know pleasure."

               "Who taught you to speak such things? You don't truly believe them."

               "Do not speak ill of my father. He has no faults." 

               "I see. You still don't truly believe in it do you?"

               "… Why wouldn't I?"

               "That isn't an answer."

               *Sigh* "Ok… I don't! But that is what I was told, and… it is better not to question it."

               *Aragorn smiles in satisfaction. Legolas looks away. *

*End flashback *

                Aragorn sat on the stairs gazing toward the horizon. He had the letter clutched in his hands as he cursed at himself for not being around. He had pretty much what happened that night but had been reluctant to see it. Anything like that happening was the last thing in the world he expected. 

               "Are you alright?" Eomer said as he sat down beside his friend. He felt his guilt become three thousand times worse as he learned that Legolas and Aragorn were together. He knew that he was much to drunk and must have suddenly wandered off but the thought that he could have done such a thing was killing him. 

               "No, I'm not." Aragorn replied. His face then hardened, "When I found out who did this to him…. I'll rip their eyes out…" He felt even more hurt that Legolas had thought that he would do such a thing. 

               "…" Eomer shifted in his place and searched for words to reply. 

               "How could anyone here do such a thing?" Aragorn burst out, mostly talking to himself; "I should never have brought him here! He did not wish to come and I thought…" He trailed off amid his sadness. 

               "It is not your fault." Eomer said as comforting as he could. 'It is mine. But how the hell am I supposed to tell you?' He added quietly to himself. 

               "Why am I yelling about this with you?" Aragorn said as if realizing for the first time that his friend was right there, "You probably think I've lost it."

               "No, I understand."

               "I just can't take this anymore, I have to go after him." 

               Legolas slowly made his way west, and by the second day the peaceful valley was completely out of sight. But that night was far from out of mind. Every time he sat down to rest, he could feel an indescribable pain upon his body. 

He wished dearly that he had never opened his heart and that he was still back in the palace, alone. When he was alone he never had to experience pain, sadness, or any emotions. 

He had found a small inn on the side of the road and went in. He still had money and lots of it. His father was richer than the best of kings and had mounts of treasure locked in his home. 

"Elves… we don't see a lot of them in these parts." The innkeeper said as he rummaged around for a room key. Legolas looked around uncomfortably as tens of eyes turned to stare at him. "Here we are!"

"Thank you." Legolas said quietly as he took the key. He glanced around and decided to eat in his room. 

               As he lay down in his bed he felt weak again. His health had never been good ever since he had been cleansed. The absence of powers from his body takes rest to adjust and that is one thing he had not gotten. The wounds have not been kind to him either. 

               "Why?" He whispered, as he felt asleep. He slipped away into dark dreams of the night that had haunted him. Scattered memories of when he was a little boy and the death of his mother. 

               When he awoke he could here noises of screaming downstairs. He quickly dressed and made his way down to the common room. "Let me in damn you!" He could hear a man screaming. He glanced toward the door and saw a familiar face standing there. It was the old man that they had left behind. A shred of sympathy ran through him. 

               "What's happening?" He asked the innkeeper. 

               "That dang crazy fool's tryin' to get in again, don't know what the hell he's thinking. He still owes us for the food from last night."

               The elven prince stared for a while at the old man and felt bad for him. "Here, is that enough for the food and a breakfast for him?" He said as he rummaged out some coins. 

               "Why… sure." The innkeeper's eyes widened, "LET 'EM IN BOYS!" Legolas walked over to the old man and gave him a hand in. 

               "Why its me son in law!"

               "No…" Legolas said quietly, "Not your son in law, just your friend." 

               "You not hitched yet?"

               "No… I don't think we are going to be." Legolas replied softly, "Come, have some food."

               "Did you have a fight?" The old man said as he bit into a biscuit. 

               "You could say that…" Legolas said as his eyes dropped. He sipped the glass of water as he thought again about the dreadful night. The old man was now shoving massive amounts of food in his mouth and had no time to talk. Legolas smiled softly as he watched the old man eat. He had to admit; it was nice having company. 

               "Here, you hungry?" The old man said as he handed him a biscuit.

               "No, go ahead." Legolas smiled. He was feeling better than he did the previous night, though he was still a bit dizzy. He drank some water and then went to gather a few of his things. 

               "Where's you going?"

               "I'm not sure… I suppose to find a place to live in peace…" Legolas replied. 

               "Well you are going to need me along that's for sure."

               Legolas hesitated, after the out burst the night of their parting, he knew he could not handle the old wanderer. What would happen if it occurred again? He looked at the old man with pity, "He is like me in a lot of ways, without anywhere to go or anyone to help. But I am much better off… than he is." He thought quietly. 

               "Alright." He said as he caved. 

               Eomer was feeling quite guilty about the way everything was going but could not bring himself up to confess. He was feeling terrible for both his friend and Legolas but could not come up with anything to do. But what was haunting him most was that he still felt for the elf. 


	8. eight

               Months have passed since their parting and it seemed that life went back to the way it was before they had met. Legolas had found a place to live on his own and Aragorn had almost given up his search. It seemed that fate had given up on its work and that time will make it all forgotten. 

               Eomer on the other hand could not forget his guilt. He knew that they would be together if not for that one night. He was now returning to his own kingdom and still had to confess what happened. He could not bring himself to tell Aragorn, being afraid of his reaction. 

               He seemed to have trailed off in his thoughts till he saw a little house in a clearing in the woods. He blinked, had that been here the last time he passed by? He stopped suddenly as he saw a figure sitting on the steps staring into the horizon. 

               He leapt off his horse and noticed the brilliant flash of light coming from the figure. The golden strands of hair blew about in the breeze and the piercing blue eyes seemed to pierce the darkest of night. "Legolas?" He whispered softly. The figure quickly turned to him. 

               "Who… who are you?" Legolas has feared his father coming after him. He feared of what the elven king would do when he found out that his son had left over a 'silly' a thing as love. 

               "It's me. Eomer."

               "Eomer?" Legolas quickly stood up, a spark seemed to light in his eyes. 'Maybe Aragorn was with him.' He thought happily to himself. He had been secretly hoping that Aragorn would come after him, despite his still dread of what happened that one night. 

               "Yes it is I."

               "What are you doing here?"

               "I am only passing by, on my way home."

               "Is Estel here?" Legolas asked hopefully. Eomer shook his head. 

               "Now, what are you doing here?"

               "This is where I live now."

               "Come, this is much too plain for an elven prince."

               Legolas frowned; he did not like being addressed in such a manner. It always seemed cold to him. "Plain is good." He said simply. He was deeply disappointed and hurt that Aragorn did not come after him. Especially since he still loved the man. 

               "… Are you alright?" Eomer asked, he saw that Legolas was a lot paler than he had been in Imladris and he seemed weaker than ever.

               "Of course." Legolas replied turning away, he was a bit glad that Eomer was so kind to him. "How is he? Estel…"

               "He is well, but he misses you."

               "Does he?" 

               "… He needs you… he has tried everything to look for you." Eomer paused. 'He has tried so hard to look for you yet it was I who found you, perhaps that is to say something…' He seemed to smile at this thought. It seemed to him that fate was showing him the way. Legolas caught a queer gleam in his eye and said nothing. 

               "It was… it was nice… seeing you I mean. You should probably go." Legolas said quietly as he began to feel a little uncomfortable around the man. 

               "I can take you to see Aragorn… if you want of course."

               "… I…" Legolas paused; he did not know if he could go back after what happened. He could feel the pains on his arms and legs coming back to him. 'Every time I see him, that is all I will think of.'

               "I know what _he_ did. I think you should forgive him… he did not mean it to happen." Eomer stopped; he could not believe that he had spoken those words. It seemed that his lust for the elf was doing something strange to him. "But I understand how you should be angry…"

               "I am not angry," Legolas replied simply, "He was… drunk… I know." He suddenly felt the need to see Aragorn. "You must think I'm silly, getting all upset and hurt over this but…"

               "Its alright… I understand perfectly." Eomer said as he reached out to stroke the beautiful elf's gentle silk like hair. Legolas looked up uncomfortably and said nothing more. "So will you come? At least speak to him?"

               "I suppose." Legolas muttered. He turned away and remembered the old man. "I will be back in a second."  

               Aragorn sighed as he looked out of the glass windows. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned. 

               "Are you alright?"

               "… Why? Why did it have to happen to him? He has suffered so much in his life…"

               "I am sorry about my hasty words that day." Elrohir said softly, "I suppose I let my emotions get the better of me, I should not have been so quick to judge…"

               "Forget it, what's done is done."

               "He will come back to you… if he loves you as much as he says he does."

               "You don't understand… he gave up everything for me… and now he thinks I…"

               "But you didn't. That's what is important… it is a misunderstanding that takes minutes to clear up."

               Aragorn nodded and looked down. 

               "Besides… perhaps you need this time to think about what you really want…"

               "What are you talking about?"

               "By now you must have noticed how different you and Legolas are…"

               "… So?"

               "He longs to live in quiet, in peace, without the outside world. You on the other hand want to travel, wander around, and enjoy company of people. Do you not remember how miserable he was here, around all these people? He won't be happen traveling with you, and you sure as hell won't be happy living in seclusion with him."

               Aragorn felt his mind stop. He had never thought of anything like that before. Elrohir stared at him for a moment, as if expectant of this reaction then walked off. 

               Eomer and Legolas came to a stop at the inn on their way back to Rivendell. 

               "We only have one room with a single bed left…" The innkeeper spoke without looking up. 

               Eomer looked to Legolas who turned away in embarrassment. "It'll be alright," Legolas spoke, "I'll sleep on the chair or something." 

               Eomer felt his hands shake as he watched Legolas lay a few blankets on the ground. "Why don't you sleep on the bed," He said feeling a bit uneasy, "I will sleep on the ground."

               "No, I don't mind, it is nice enough of you to take me back with you." Legolas replied, "What kind of a person would I be if I made you sleep on the ground?" He smiled softly as he spoke and ran his fingers through his long shimmering hair a few times. 

               "Please, I insist."

               "You are so stubborn…" Legolas said as he shook his head, "How about we both sleep on the bed, it is certainly big enough." 

               Eomer said nothing, he did not know if he could handle it if he slept with Legolas on the same bed. 

               "Afraid I shall seduce you?" Legolas said with a soft laugh, his heart lightened considerably as he looked forward to seeing Aragorn. He had pretty much gotten over the whore comments and was finding it quite amusing. Eomer said nothing but only forced a smile. 

               Legolas changed his clothing and ran a comb through his hair a few times. He smiled as he thought about Aragorn and how happy he was when they were together. He noticed not the nervousness running through Eomer at that moment. Eomer was sweating a bit and wringing his hands. 

               It seemed that as the night deepened, Eomer forgotten to stay on his side of the bed. He reached out the elf that was beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Legolas responded only out of his lust for his lover. But as he realized what was happening he quickly pulled away. 

               "Eomer? What are you doing?"

               "Oh… oh my, I am so sorry… I er… I thought you were someone I…"

               "Your have a lover, back home?"

               "Yes… you could say that…I'm really sorry." Eomer said in his relief.

               "Its ok, you must have thought I was your lover." Legolas said as he breathed deeply, "I think it is better if I slept on the ground…" 

               Aragorn stared into space for a few moments. He knew that Beltane was drawing near but he did not feel like celebrating for the state that he was in. He longed for Legolas but he still was unsure that he would be able to live with his lover. He did not wish to live in seclusion but he would rather that than make Legolas unhappy. 

               He sighed as he swallowed another drink and leaned back.

               By the night Legolas and Eomer reached Imladris, it was already Beltane night. The celebration had begun and singing could be heard from far away. Legolas made his way through the crowds looking for Aragorn. He did not know if the king of a man would be happy to see him. "He has to…" Legolas thought to himself, "He has to."

               It seemed that nowhere in the crowded halls was there a trace of the man. Legolas had pretty much given up till he spotted a door unlocked and slightly open. He pushed it open in curiosity and gasped at what he saw…

               "I really do not want to be lonely…" Aragorn was saying as he pressed Arwen to his breast, "I can't live with him all alone… I need people and travel and new sights…" It was clear that Aragorn was drunken and had no idea what he was doing but the sight was still enough to make Legolas uneasy. 

               "Are you sure?" Arwen was saying as she pushed away. 

               "It would be so much easier if I really did marry you…" He was saying to her. Legolas stared in horror, as he comprehended those words. He felt his heart being torn to pieces as he stood there. He turned away as a crystal tear slipped from his face. Never before had he ever felt so hurt and the pain was far worse than any weapon could have given him.

               "It isn't nice to eavesdrop," said a voice from behind. Legolas wheeled around and saw Elrohir standing there with almost a gleam of satisfaction. "Do not worry about what you saw… Aragorn is only afraid of being lonely."

               "Lonely?" Legolas repeated. 

               "Come now, you do not think that he would enjoy being all locked up without excitement. He is a free spirit that shan't be tied down."

               "…I didn't think…"

               "No you didn't think." Elrohir said as he sighed, "It is too bad that there is no way this could work out. He does care for you, you know. And he did not rape you…"

               "…" Legolas flinched at those words but held his dignity nonetheless. 

               "It was Eomer…"

               "No…" Legolas breathed as he turned away.

               "Yes… it was he. He has longed for you all along and when he was drunk enough to see you there for the taking… he lost it."

               "It couldn't have been…."

               "It would be a pity when Aragorn finds out though. That would certainly be the end of their friendship… mind you he has known Eomer a lot longer than he's known you."

               "But he… how could he…" Legolas stammered as hot tears slipped down his cheeks. He could feel his body growing faint. He quickly turned away and ran from where he stood. It seemed that everything he had known was a lie. He turned from the place and leaned on the steps of the grand palace. He was in too much pain to think. 

               "Legolas?" Came a soft voice that was unfamiliar to him. He looked up to see Arwen kneeling beside him.

               "What you saw…it wasn't… he was drunk… he might have even been drugged."

               "It's alright, you will take care of him won't you?"

               "Me? What about you? He loves you."

               "I finally understand after all this time. We can't be together… it was never meant to be… he will be happier with you." Legolas said softly as he blinked back more tears.

               "No… but…"

               "You will take care of him… he deserves the best."

               Arwen nodded. Legolas smiled weakly and walked from the palace. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Review if I should keep going

Still undecided on an ending…


	9. nine

It seemed that Legolas had walked a few miles before finally collapsing. He did not know or remember what had happened next, only that he awoke in a lit room with silk curtains and a big bed. He blinked and saw a figure standing at the door smiling at him. 

               "Rest… my beautiful… you are still weary…"

               "What happened… who are you?" He said softly as he tried to sit up. His body felt numb, and he winced in pain as he remembered what had happened the previous night. It seemed that the thought of losing Aragorn had finally sank in and he stared in grief for a moment. 

               "You collapsed and one of my people found you lying there, you were brought to me over night."

               "Thank you… I think." Legolas answered as he looked up. He watched as the firm faced man sat beside him. 

               "Thank goodness you are awake…I do not think I could have endure watching such a beauty die…"

               "I'm flattered… but I must go." Legolas replied softly as he turned away. 

               "Go? Go where?"

               "…" Legolas looked up, he realized that for the first time, he had nowhere to go. He paused and said nothing more. He supposed he could stay here a little while longer wherever here is. 

               "Now… what is your name?"

               "… Galen…" He said as his mind turned. He did not wish to be "the sorcerer" anymore. Legolas lifted his head but groaned softly in pain as he felt his chest burn. He was too attached to his lover…

               "… That is not an elven name and you certainly are the prettiest elf I have ever seen… But still…"

               "I'm sorry I did not catch your name." Legolas asked weakly ignoring the comment. 

               "I am… steward of Gondor…" The man reply, "But you may refer to me as Boromir." Legolas raised an eyebrow and nodded. He turned over and sighed. If he were lucky he would drift off to sleep and never awaken. 

               It seemed that the morning after Beltane had hit every quite hard. Aragorn stared in horror as Arwen spoke quietly about what had happened the previous night. She was careful to leave out the part that her brother played in everything and Eomer's drunken moment. 

               "…How could… damn it!" Aragorn buried his face in his hands in distress. Of all nights of choosing to get drunk he had to pick that one. He looked up at Arwen apologetically; he seemed to have been hurting her a lot lately. 

               "… Go after him…" She insisted. Her eyes trailed with a sense of pain and hurt. But she knew she was better than that. Aragorn smiled weakly at her for a moment and embraced her. He then sprinted off into the halls. Arwen stood there in a rush of mixed emotions then left the room to confront her brothers. 

               "Why?" She said softly to Elrohir who was gazing at his sister with a sense of sympathy and love. 

               "…It was the best thing for both of them. They cannot be happy with each other."

               "… They love each other… more than anything."

               "… She's right." Elladan spoke up, he hardly ever took opposite sides with his brother but this time he had to. He had not known how to feel about everything that's happening but he had finally decided. 

               "… I admit… it hurt to see that beautiful elf so hurt…" Elrohir said after a period of silence. He had unfolded his arms and sat down. It seemed that he was beginning to regret his actions.

               Legolas gazed at the beautiful view that was before him. The grass was evergreen and summer was definitely dancing upon these borders. He felt his breath being taken away as he stood upon the balcony.

               "Good morning…" He felt an arm on his shoulder. He quickly wheeled around and then noticed his savior standing beside him. He smiled forcefully. 

               "I dare say you're even more gorgeous now that you're well and about…"

               "… Thank you." Legolas said softly, he turned his eyes away and moved away. 

               "Come, I will give you a tour of the place if you'd like."

               "… Thank you… that would nice."

               They arrived in a flower patch and sat down. "It is said these flower possess special powers…"

               "Is that so? What are they called?"

               "They are called the Lover's Bane." The steward spoke, his eyes blazing, "… say that lovers who touch upon its poison will suffer its pain till they finally perish …"

               "That is terrible…"

               "Yes… but all beautiful things have their faults." With that the man moved closer to him till they were touching. Legolas moved away involuntarily and turned his face away. He felt his entire body tense up and his hands beginning to shake. 

               "… Is that so?" He replied trying his best to keep his voice calm. 

               "… Yes… now, surely you have someone back home waiting for you?"

               "…. No…"

               "No? That is a pity… no?" The hands were now up and down his arm. "Why not stay a while… you will like it here, I promise…"

               "…I don't know…"Legolas said as he pushed away. He was trembling like he had never done before. 

               "… Well take your time…"

               Legolas turned away as the man stood up and walked over toward the edge of the hills. He sat there still trembling, not knowing what to do or how to think. 

               Aragorn wandered aimlessly around realizing that he was far from where he started. His mind was swimming. How could he have done something so stupid and lost himself so? Never before had wine caused him to behave in such ways. By now he had stopped caring what the future was going to hold, he wanted only to hold his lover again and draw away from the world. 

               He saw then that he had come to a familiar city. It had been long since he had visited it, ever since the death of the former ruler. 

               Legolas had agreed to stay (although painfully). He decided that some company and comfort was all he needed. But little was he prepared for what was to come. He thought that he would learn to like this man if he tried hard enough. 

               Morning of June had arrived as he had now been here for a full months. He could not say he was happy but he had forgotten to be sad. It seemed that his mind and heart had grown empty and so had he. 

               "… Legolas?" Came a sudden and familiar voice.

               He did not budge for that was not his name anymore; he had left that part of him behind. "Are you speaking to me?" He said as he calmly as he could.

               "Legolas what are you talking about? It is I, Estel…" The voice spoke as he felt a gentle grip on his shoulder. 

               "I do not know anyone by that name." Legolas said coldly. He could feel his heart sinking as he felt the familiar grip removed from his body. 

               "It is you… it has to be."

               "I see you two have met… Aragorn this is Galen." The voice of Boromir came in clearly. Legolas wiped the sadness from his expression and smiled. 

               "Galen…" Aragorn repeated, "Alright… it is nice to meet you." 

               To Legolas's dismay, Aragorn had agreed to stay a night or two. He was going to make his lover come back to him no matter what. That night Aragorn walked silently through the yard of the palace and saw a light on in an upstairs room. He approached it cautiously and saw the elven prince sitting upon his bed clinging to the locket that he had given him. He smiled in relief and satisfaction. 

               "Galen?" He said as he came into the room.

               "What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here."

               "Tell me Galen… where did you get the locket?" 

               "From someone who I thought wanted to be with me. Now go!"

               "… Legolas… stop it, what happened that night… it was not what you thought."

               "I don't know what you're talking about!"

               "I know you still care about me, as I care about you."

               "… I don't know what you're talking about! Now leave!" Legolas could feel his eyes beginning to water and the pain coming back to him. 

               "I love you! I don't care about anything else any more…"

               "… Just please leave…"

               "Fine," Aragorn spoke firmly, "If you will not take me back I have no business in this world." He drew the dagger from his belt and raised it toward his neck. He felt it being wrenched from his grasp and opened his eyes. He looked down at the elf that stood before him with tears down his cheeks. 

               "No…" Legolas whispered as he lay his head upon Aragorn's shoulder, "no." Aragorn stroked the silky golden hair for a few moments and then kissed his lover's brow softly. He wrapped his arms around the elven beauty and there they stayed in silence. 

               "Come… let us talk now in peace…" Aragorn said as he led the elven prince to the bed. 

               "… I don't want you to be lonely…" Legolas said amid his tears, "I know how much you love the joys of this world…" Aragorn shook his head and folded the gorgeous figure to his breast. 

               "I am not lonely… I will never be lonely with you…"

               "You say that now… but you will." Legolas choked out as he pressed his cheek against the man's chest. He looked up with his sapphire eyes sparkling, "No, I won't leave you… I will go wherever you will…"

               "I know you are not happy around so many people, and I understand. How's this? … Come on the road with me. I will show you that the world is beautiful and even the winter light can be warm." Aragorn said as he was touched by the elven prince's words. 

               "… Anything you want…" Legolas whispered. With that he felt his heart lightened considerably. 

               "Tell me… where did you go all those months?"

               Legolas smiled and he spoke of him running into the old man. "…He pretty much convinced me that you would not hurt me intentionally… so with that I came back for you." He said as he felt himself blushing. 

               "Well, I'll be. Remind me to thank him." Aragorn grinned as he gave his lover another kiss. 

Just then a figure was standing at the door, tapping his fingers on the frame. 

               "I'm sorry…" Aragorn said as he stood up with his arm still around Legolas, "We should have given you some warning." Legolas looked away embarrassed. 

               "I never meant to lie to you. I just… I was really hurt the night you found me and… I thought that I could leave my past behind. But I see now that I can't. Thank you so much for your kindness and hospitality…" The elven prince spoke as he lifted his eyes. Boromir stared in dislike and jealousy. They have been enjoying each other's company for nearly a month and he had not seen one shred of compassion that even compared to anything the elf had shown Aragorn. 

               "Yes… thank you. We will leave in the morning stop troubling you." Aragorn said as they made for the door. 

               "Not so fast." Boromir said as he lifted his sword. He held it before the door and his eyes were blazing with anger, "You think that this is some free ride that you can come any time you wish and leave just as easily? I think not. You are not leaving this room."

               "We apologized already." Aragorn said as the smile slipped from his face, "Now be reasonable and let us pass." He had his other hand on his sword and was ready to draw it if he needed it. 

               "This is all my fault, I never meant for this to happen. I just…" Legolas could feel the tension that was surrounding him. He did not want any blood to shed, especially not over him. 

               "Least… you're not going anywhere." 

               Legolas felt himself wrenched from his lover's grasp and a grip so tight that it was painful. This was the last straw for Aragorn. He had been worrying and suffering endlessly for the past months and just when he thought he found what he was looking for something like this happens. He drew his sword without a second thought and next there was a brilliant clash of iron. 

               "Stop it!" Legolas cried as he felt himself being thrown to the ground. "No!" He cried as he saw the blade pierce his lover's shoulder. He quickly drew himself between the two men and wrapped his body around his lover's. 

               "I'm alright…" Aragorn was saying softly, his eyes were still focused on the broad shouldered man that stood before him. 

               "Not for long… My blade was poisoned…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Nothing against Boromir, but somebody's gotta be the bad guy. 

Anyways review please


	10. ten

               Aragorn felt his shoulder began to burn and he looked up in disgust. He could feel himself slipping toward the ground as his body seemed to tense up. Legolas still had his arm around him and was holding him up. "Estel!" He gasped as he stared up at Boromir. 

               "Why? Why are you doing this?" He said softly.

               "… I think you owe me something for those thirty days, don't you?" The steward said with a smirk. Legolas could feel Aragorn tense up against him at those words. 

               "You bastard…" Aragorn said as he gripped the wall for support. 

               "What do you want from me?" Legolas asked quietly still cursing at himself for what was happening. If he had just stayed to confront his lover in the morning nothing like this would have happened. 

               "… The poison is called Lover's Bane… Anyone who comes in contact with the poison will die in 40 days. You will not find the antidote anywhere else. I have the antidote…"

               "… What do you want me to do?" Legolas said as he soothed his lover's arm. 

               "… You wed me tomorrow… and you get the antidote…" Boromir said with a smirk so wide it was a grin. 

               "No!" Aragorn spoke up in his anger, "You- you-…" He was too furious speak and only looked back and forth between the two. He suddenly felt a blaze of pain hit him, it was worse than anything he has ever felt before. 

               Legolas was staring from his lover to the man before him. His hands were shaking and he could feel tears running down his cheeks as he watched Aragorn wince in pain. "Fine… alright…." Legolas said as he gathered up his strength, "I will wed you." 

               "No! You can't!" Aragorn cried amid his pain. 

Legolas said nothing as he looked down; there was blood down his arm. Obviously Boromir's sword had touched his skin as well. Aragorn's eyes widened in horror as he watched the elven prince's arm trickle with blood. 

"You're bleeding…" He said softly 

               Legolas bit his lip and said nothing. He did not want to give this poor excuse for a man any more satisfaction. 

               "I would suggest you get away from him," Boromir said quietly, "Being his lover, you are only bringing him more pain. Unless of course… you want him to suffer. Come with me now… you will both be alright if you do what I say." He was smiling as he pulled Legolas away and into his arms. Legolas said nothing more and did not struggle. With tears streaming he gave Aragorn one last look that said, "I'm sorry about bringing you so much pain …" before turning away.

               Aragorn watched his lover being lead away in tears and pain and he could feel himself being overcome with an anger that suppressed his pain. He could feel a blazing stab of hurt every time he thought about the elf and by morning the pain had nearly beaten him. He lay upon the bed trying to turn his mind elsewhere. 

               Legolas cried softly to himself as the night passed away. He could feel the pain slowly suppressing him but it did not compare the to the worry he felt for his lover. He cursed at himself as he thought about all the things he could have done differently. 

               Morning seeped through his windows and he was feeling a little better. He watched as Boromir came into his room and touched Legolas on the cheek. "Come on now… you and I are going to be wed… why the long face?"

               Legolas stared bitterly and turned his face away. He could feel tears falling from his eyes again. "Why?" He said as he found his voice, "I understand how you can be angry at me but why are you hurting him?" 

               "… Because you belong to me… we can't have other people standing in our way, now can we?"

               "I do not belong to you…" Legolas said calmly and bitterly, "I never will…"

               "Don't be so sure about that…" The man said as he slipped a tongue down the elf's neck. 

               "Stop it…" Legolas pulled away, he winced as he thought about Aragorn because the pain was slowly coming back to him. It came every time he thought about his love. 

               "Now… no need to be hostile… here." 

               Legolas felt a bottle being pressed in his hand. 

               "Drink this… I will give the one to your love after the ceremony…"

               Legolas looked down at the purple liquid that was concealed in a bottle. He said nothing more as he watched the man walk away and lock the door behind him. "This is the antidote then… Aragorn should have this one… he is worse off than I am right now." With this thought he was decided. He looked toward the door; a guard was standing outside. 

               "Guard…" He spoke softly, "What would it take for you to say… give me a lift out of here?"

  
               "I cannot let you out, orders."

               "Not even for say… gold?"

               "Gold…?" The guard repeated as his eyes glittered with interest. 

               "Pure… gold." Legolas said gently as he pulled out a drawstring bag from his tunic, "Here… there will be ten times more if you could… accidentally unlock the door?" 

               "No, I cannot be bribed."

               "Oh… too bad, how about… if you followed me?" Legolas murmured. "… Let me take this bottle to the second room in the left wing… and I will give you more gold than you ever dreamed of…"

               "…That would not hurt…" The guard muttered, "If I followed you…"

               Aragorn was practically pacing by the time the guard and the elven prince arrived at his room. "Legolas!" He gasped as he embraced his lover. Legolas breathed in relief to see Aragorn still alive and well. 

               "Here… I don't have much time… just drink this."

               "What is it? Are you sure?"

               "It is the antidote… I'm very sure."

               "But what about you? It broke your skin as well?"

               "I… I already took it… "

               "You're sure…"

               "Very sure. Please… take it!" 

               "…. Time is up." The guard spoke as he saw that they have been gone much too long. Legolas gave Aragorn a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled away. 

               Aragorn stared at the bottle in his hand for a few seconds and thought about it. He thought that he would put it away just to be sure. He thought about Legolas but felt his shoulder beginning to burn again. He was angry and frustrated that he could do nothing while the one he loved was forced into marriage. 

               When the pain was growing unbearable, Aragorn had decided that he had nothing left to lose. He swallowed the liquid down his throat and to his surprise, he felt so much better. But he was feeling tired and weak although the pain was completely gone. 

               He remembered that the ceremony was happening in a few hours as he picked up his sword from the ground. 

               Legolas lay upon the day bed as he felt the pain upon him grow worse. He did not know how he was going to fool anyone like this. He knew that he did not have the strength to go through the ceremony. He lifted his head weakly as he saw Boromir walk in. 

               "Come on my beautiful… get ready for the ceremony…" Boromir paused, "You did drink the potion…"

               "Yes…" Legolas lied as smoothly as he could. He was being overcome with pain and could hardly hold it back any longer. 

               "Alright…" 

               As soon as Boromir left the room Legolas felt blood pour from his mouth. He looked up in pain and noticed that there were servants staring at him. 

               He cleaned the blood from his mouth and ran a comb through his hair. Legolas was still somewhat worried about Aragorn and he was nearly ready to collapse from the pain. "Please… save us…." He whispered as he changed his clothes. 

               Aragorn had made his way down the hall after hitting the guard unconscious. He waited in the common room for his love to come down. It seemed that the ceremony had almost began and Boromir stood there with a grin on his face so wide that it was disgusting. 

               Legolas watched several of the guards looked at him hungrily. He was in too much pain to care anymore; he just wished to disappear from the face of the earth. "I have to go through with this…" He told himself, "Least until I know that Aragorn is alright." His hands were bound behind him and he could feel blood rushing through his veins. 

               "Legolas…" Aragorn whispered softly as he saw the beautiful elf walking slowly down the isle. The elven prince was clad in white and his long golden hair was flowing behind him. But the light that always shone around him was dimming. Aragorn saw that the elf's hands were bound and there was silver tear slowly slipping down. He gripped his sword tightly as he watched. He knew that if he did attack now…

               "... Estel…please forgive me." Legolas whispered as he stood before the altar. He could feel his arms growing numb and another blaze of pain running through him. He winced as a few cold fingers lifted his chin.

               "… Ready now?" 

               "… You will keep your word…" Legolas said softly, "If I go through with this… you will let him go…" He was hoping that Aragorn had already taken the potion and freed himself but he could not be sure. He had to do this just in case. 

               "Of course."

               Legolas winced in pain but forced his expression to be firm and unmoved. He wanted to die as he felt an arm slipped around his waist. The pain was almost too intense to bear. Half way through the ceremony, the pain had overwhelmed him. He nearly collapsed if it were not for the arms around him. 

               "What is wrong with you?" 

               "… Nothing…" Legolas tried to say but he felt blood rushing into his mouth. With that he threw up blood some blood on the floor and fainted.  

With that Aragorn sprung from his hiding place. He had forgotten everything besides his lover and rushed to Legolas's side. He lifted the elf into his arms cut the bindings free. He looked up at the man by the altar. Anger rushed through his veins as his other hand went for his sword. No one seemed to come after him; all the guards have gone pale and were staring with curiosity. 

"Legolas… awake…" He said softly as he cradled the elf in his arms, " Please… I need you…" Legolas stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Estel?" Legolas whispered with all his strength, "Estel… did you take the potion?" 

"Yes…" Aragorn said with his eyes shaking, "But what about you...didn't you take it?" 

"… I'm sorry…" Legolas replied as he gasped in pain. 

"You lied…"

"I had to…"

"But… you… why? Why did you do this?"

"You would not take it if I didn't lie… And I love you too much to let you die…"

"…. Legolas…"  
  


 "I'm sorry…"

"No!" Aragorn looked up toward the steward furiously. 

"Give him the potion!" He yelled, his voice nearly shaking the ground. 

"That potion was for him… that was the last one I had…" 

"You…" Aragorn spluttered in his anger. He was ready to jump on the man and kill him. Legolas laid his head upon Aragorn's arm and groaned. Aragorn quickly turned his attention back to his lover. His eyes filled with tears as he felt a weak grip upon his wrist. "Well? Make another!"

               "It is not that simple, it takes at least 6 months. You won't be able to make it." 

               "Were you going to deceive us?" Aragorn snapped, "Is that it?" He finally understood. After he dies, this man would have the elven beauty all to himself. But the plan backfired and Legolas took the worse end of it all. 

"Estel… forget it…." Legolas whispered, "Just hold me." He was afraid that something like this was going to happen but he was relieved that it was to him and not Aragorn. The pain seemed numb to him now as he closed his eyes. Aragorn held the exquisite creature tightly and kissed the brow. 


	11. eleven

When the warmth of the day becomes the night   
who could sleep beneath a strange moonlight?   
No guiding star   
So far from home   
Walked the way o' promise to find but snow   
Throughout, the voice of the winds brings nothing more   
Than low echoes   
So far from home   
  
Even from a child   
A wish is not enough   
For me, for me the sky may fall   
And even from a child   
A dream is not enough   
Could be, could be the sky may fall   
Could be, could be the night ends all   
  
No rains could weep as I have wept   
To know a simple dream will not be kept   
I am a child   
So far from home   
One by one the sky falls   
I may not awaken

               It seemed what happened during the day had pierced the hearts of everyone present although no one spoke a word about it. Aragorn said nothing more carried his dying lover away from the silent halls. No one budged to stop him. Although his heart was solemn he had not given up hope. Boromir made no motion to go after them; he only stared in horror. This was not at all what he had planned to happen. 

               "There is a shortcut through the valley… you don't have to cross the rocky paths…." He said quietly. 

               "… Thank you…." Aragorn replied, he walked a few more steps before turning around, "This is not over yet… I will be back…"

               Night had fallen once more and the lonely palace was now completely out of sight. 

               "… Estel?" Legolas stirred as he opened his eyes for the first time since the ceremony. Some of the strength was returning to him. He glanced around to see Aragorn sitting beside him, eyes filled with worry. 

               "You're awake…"

               "…You didn't…?" 

               "No… But that doesn't matter… you're safe now…we're together and everything's going to be fine." 

               "… It seems that's all you have been saying ever since we met…"

               Aragorn's face hardened and he squeezed the elf's hand, "I am not going to let you die." He whispered gently. Legolas smiled softly and laid his head on his lover's lap. He said nothing for a while. 

               "… To think if I had not met you… I would still be the palace… living my peaceful life…" Legolas whispered after a period of silence. He looked up to see his lover frown. 

               "… Do you regret saving me?"

               "…No… I don't. I regret many things that I have done since winter… but being with you is not one of them."

               "… But… after all I've put you through…"

               "You did not put me through anything… I chose to come with you…" 

               "I should have been there to protect you… if I had not been drunk…"

               "What's done is done…" Legolas cut him off and laid his left hand on Aragorn's. 

               "…The night you left…" Aragorn wished to ask what about what happened but thought better of it. He did not wish to bring up any more painful topics. Legolas could read his thought but remained silent as well. Elrohir's words were still on his mind and they still haunted him. 

               "… I'm sorry…" Legolas whispered, "About my harsh words that night… I think we both did a lot of things we did not mean…" He winced as he thought about he's refusal to listen and how he even struck his friend. 

               "…. I would never do a thing like that, especially not to you."

               "… I know you wouldn't. Least I do now." Legolas replied. He suddenly felt another surge of pain as his grip upon his lover tightened. 

               "Legolas!" 

               "I'm alright…" Legolas said as the pain softened. Aragorn looked on with concern. He wrapped his arms tightly around the elven prince.  

               "You should have drank the potion…" Aragorn said softly, "You shouldn't have saved me."

               "… I would have died if you did…" Legolas answered plainly, "There was no way I could have lived my life in the arms of another." If he thought he was comforting his lover, he was wrong. Aragorn was touched but far from comforted. His mind was racing on ways to save his beloved. 

               "Will you come back to Imladris with me? Only for a while till you're better. " Aragorn spoke up gently. Legolas said nothing. He could picture the last night he spent there vividly in his mind and he was reluctant to face so many people. But he knew that was his last hope, and in his heart he did not want to die. So with that thought he nodded. At this they kissed, a soft yet passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. 

               Elladan sighed as he looked toward the horizon. The disaster that happened a month ago was now on everyone's lips, each with a different story. Only he and his siblings knew what happened. And Legolas, whom for all they knew could be dead now. Eomer was in shame for the part in all this that no one had really guessed was his. The guilt was welling up inside him and he had to speak with Aragorn. Elrohir was in regret about how far his scheme had gone but was still a little angry about Aragorn's "Betrayal". 

               A misty rain was beginning to fall and the sun had hid its face. Just when Elladan was ready turn back he saw a figure yelling and running toward him. He lifted his sword and walked closer. But he was shocked at what he saw. It was an old man who did not look old wearing torn clothes and waving around a walking stick. The old man was running as fast a wild horse that's been kicked and was yelling like a madman. (Not that he wasn't)

               "What do you want?" Elladan spoke as he saw the old man draw closer… too close. He was, however, determined not to back down at the scary gaze. 

               "Where's me son?"

               "… Your… son?" Elladan repeated. His mind turned in wonder. 

               "Me Son! What are ya, slow or something?"

               "What does your son look like?" Elladan said. For he could not believe that he was going along with the conversation. 

               "He looks like me son!" 

               "… Oh…" Elladan glared trying to think of some way to slip out of sight, "And… does he have a name?"

               The old man paused. He glared around for a few seconds and sat down. He immediately started to mutter to himself endlessly. 

               "Well… I'll uh, let you know when I see him." Elladan muttered as he walked away. But he felt himself suddenly pulled down. In his surprise the old man rose and shoved him to the ground. He was shocked feel such strength used on him. He quickly dodged as the walking stick came swishing down on him. 

               Elrond blinked as his eyes fell upon the figure that lay before him. He had not the heart to tell him the truth. But in his mind he knew that the elven prince would not survive. 

Most of all, he had not the heart to tell his son. It seemed that Aragorn's withdraw from his marriage still lingered bitterly in his mind but he did not wish to see his son so hurt. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the patient to awaken. 

               'He is beautiful… in so many ways…Just like his mother' the elven lord thought quietly as the prince stirred in his sleep. 

               "What is the day?" 

               "… Twenty-sixth of June."

               "Aye…" The prince sat up, his shimmering gold hair fell upon his face. 

               "How are you feeling?"

               "…. I have definitely been better…" Legolas muttered as he pushed his hair from his eyes. He stood up slowly and glanced around. He had been asleep for almost a day. "Where is Estel?"

               "He has sat by your side all the while you were here, he only left to get you some water."

               "How is he? Is he alright?"

               "He is weary but he will be fine."

               "… That is good." The elven prince sighed. 

               "… I am sorry… I can apologize for my son's actions but… my apologies can only count for so much." The elven lord spoke softly. 

               "…There is no need for that…I think… maybe it was meant to be this way." The blond prince said thoughtfully. He was comforted that he could have a few days of peace. He could tell in the eyes of the elven lord that his own chance of survival was slim. But he thought it better not to bring up the subject, especially not to his loved one.

               Elrond studied the smile that seemed so sincere. It has been a while since he has been so touched. And never had he ever seen anyone so devoted to loving and so innocent. He seemed deeply motivated to help. But he knew that it was beyond his abilities… but he knew someone that could. He looked to Legolas; it seemed too much to ask him to go back to his father. 

               "I know what you are thinking… my lord…" The elven prince spoke, "And I can't… I can't go back to the one whom I betrayed and beg for him to save my life…."

               "What if I came with you?"

               "… I owe you much gratitude already… and this is something I cannot do. I betrayed my vows and abandoned my father. I have shame enough not to go back." 

               "Then you will just… let yourself die?"          

               "I have lived enough to find the meaning in everything I've done… and I have lived long enough to find someone who cared for me truly. That is enough."


	12. twelve

               Forgot to note: Song from last chapter came from Enya. 

"Within my pounding heart  
which kept itself entirely for him  
He fell into his sleep  
beneath the cedars all my love I gave  
From o'er the fortress walls  
the wind would his hair against his brow  
And with its smoothest hand  
caressed my every sense it would allow

I lost myself to him  
and laid my face upon my lover's breast  
And care and grief grew dim  
as in the morning's mist became the light  
There they dimmed amongst the lilies fair."

No one said anything to them for the next few days. Some were still indulged in gossip and others simply have lost interest in the subject. As dawn of the seventh day came, they sat upon the balcony in silence. Neither of them mentioned anything about what happened as they lay in each other's arms.

               "… There goes the sun… rising again…" Legolas said softly, "Sometimes I wish that she may rise and never set, and other times I wish she may set and never rise…"

               "It seems that our wishes are never granted…"

               "No… I suppose not."

               "I know that… you don't wish to go back to your father…. But if he can save you…"

               "… He can, but I don't think he will." The elven prince spoke gently, "Death is what I deserved for betraying him."

               "You did not betray him… all you did is abandon something you never believed in the first place. And if that is betrayal, then I don't see any good in keeping a vow." Aragorn said firmly as he fingered the elf's hair. 

               "… I left him… without even saying a word." Legolas breathed as he closed his eyes in pain, "How could I?" His body was weak and weary and his lungs hurt. He looked up at his lover solemnly. 

               "… Do you regret it?"

               "No… of course not." Legolas replied softly, "It's just… he gave me so much…" He pressed a hand over his chest as another stab of pain came over him. 

               "Legolas!"

               "… I'm alright…" The elven prince muttered. Aragorn lifted his lover up and gave him a soft kiss. He rubbed the elf's arm gently in a soothing way. It hurt him so much to see his lover in such pain. 

               "…Estel…" Legolas spoke up after a moment of silence, "I'm scared …of dying…"

               "… I'm not going to let you die…" Aragorn whispered firmly, "You're going to be alright… you'll see." Legolas felt another tear slip down his face as he felt his body being folded toward the man's breast. "I love you." He whispered. 

               "It is light enough for a walk…" Legolas said quietly as he sat up, "Will you show me the waterfall?" He smiled forcefully. He wanted to forget everything, even for just a moment. Aragorn nodded. In the corner of his eye, he caught someone watching in the distance. He could just make out a male figure holding something in his hand. "Can you see who that is?" He whispered to his lover.

               Legolas turned his head toward the direction of the door. 'I don't believe it.' He thought quietly. It was Eomer watching them. He did not know how to feel for a few seconds, whether to be angry or hurt or even afraid. 

               "Who is it?"

               "It's no one." Legolas said turning his eyes away. He did not feel like confronting anything with anyone. He could still feel the knife against his body upon the scars that will never fade. But as he looked to the tall, strong man before him, his thoughts softened. 'I should forgive him.' He thought to himself, 'He never meant for anything to happen the way it did. Besides… they are close friends, and when I am not around they still will be.' 

               Aragorn watched as the elf's golden hair flowed gently in the wind. It seemed that watching an angel could not be more fair and intriguing. Even after all this time he felt chills watching the elven beauty. If Legolas would not go speak with his father, then he will. 

               "It's gorgeous…" Legolas whispered as he dipped his slender hand into the crystal water. 

               "Isn't it? I would sit here for days at a time just enjoying the view." 

               "… I feel that even days may not be enough."

               The sun beamed down on the water creating a soft touch of light that made thousands of golden specks sparkle. A thin fog arose from the waters making a mist that felt cool on the skin. 

               "Come in for a swim?" Aragorn smiled as he stripped his top clothing. 

               "… I don't swim." Legolas replied simply. 

               "You are an elf… all elves swim."

               "Well… not I." Legolas said gently. 

               "Come… the water is shallow enough." 

               "… I don't think so."

               "Are you going to seriously let yourself leave here saying you never have never swam in the crystal waters?"

               "… I don't swim." Legolas repeated.

               "You don't or can't?"

               "I never needed to." Legolas said noticing the smirk on his lover's face. He felt himself smiling and the next thing he knew he was in the water. The water seemed warm yet cool at the same time and it caressed every bit of his skin. He let watched the sky for a few moments and smiled. 

               "Come let me show you the cave…." Aragorn nodded to the elf. He made his way ahead toward the darker end of the waterfalls and ducked under into small cave. The walls glittered with diamonds and crystals that made little rainbows as the light shone through.  "Legolas?" He called but there came no answer. 

               He glanced around in fright for a moment and called again. Still there came no answer. 

               What if something had happened? He thought in panic. But it seemed impossible. Nothing could have happened in such a short period of time. 

               Something suddenly grabbed his arm and he quickly turned his head. "There you are!" He sighed in relief as the elven prince was laughing softly to himself. 

               "Where else would I be?" He grinned, "Did you think I had drowned?" 

               "You said you do not swim."

               "I said I don't swim… not that I don't know how." Legolas answered with a hint of satisfaction. He glanced around the shining caves and gazed in awe for a few moments. He felt his lover's arms slip around him and he leaned against him willingly. He felt Aragorn's lips softly caressing his neck as he relaxed.

               "Are you happy with me?" Legolas whispered quietly as they relaxed on the sand after a few hours. 

               "How could you even ask me such a question?" Aragorn replied as he cupped a hand on the elven prince's cheek. "I love you… of course I am."

               "And you'll miss me when I am gone?"

               "…I will… but that is not important… you are not going anywhere." 

               Legolas smiled a bittersweet smile. He said nothing more. 

               A few days later Aragorn was riding hard east for the forest. He had only one thing on his mind. He could not let the one he loved die. He had lost too much to let this go. He knew that doing this he may be sacrificing how little time he had left with his lover. But he knew not that the elven prince was getting much worse even as he made his trip. 

_____________________________________________________________________  
  


Song is Loreena McKennitt's. 

Review please. 


	13. thirteen

            "My father's going to kill him…" Legolas said gently, "Please, I'm begging you… I know you never liked me much, and that's ok. It isn't about me anymore, just bring him back."

            Elrohir stared blankly for a few seconds and sighed. "I'll see what I can do." He looked down sadly at the elven prince. His gentle blue eyes were pierced with sadness and his health failed him. He was weak all the time and bordered on the edge of passing out hours a day. 

            "I need to know that you can do this." Legolas whispered. He knew that he could not make the journey and he was more concerned about Aragorn to care for his own pride. How he wished that none of this had happened, everything he had done in these past months has been a disaster. 

            "…. Of course…" Elrohir decided firmly, "He is my brother… after all."

            Legolas whispered a word of thanks and watched him walk off. He cursed at his own uselessness and the fact that he could not go save the one he so loved. 

            Aragorn paused by the stream to rest, in his mind he worried desperately about his beloved. He felt horrible about having to leave but there was one shred of hope that he may be able to save the beautiful elf he would not let it go. 

            There was one thing that had  been trailing in the  back of his mind all this time. He had never found out who was to blame for violating the one he loved. Even though it did not seem as important as it did before, he was still aching to find out the truth. As he looked back, everything traced to that one event, if that had not happened… who knows how happy they would be right now.

            Elrohir was dwelling in guilt as he began to ride east. He was beginning to see the horror that he had caused both his foster brother and the elven prince. He sighed as he knelt down to scan the path. For once he was beginning to see the pretty elf as something more than a symbol but an actual friend. As memory of what he said came flooding back, he grew angrier at himself. If there was only some way to take back what he had done…

            Eomer took a deep breath and pushed open the door to where Legolas was resting. The blond elf's arms were folded to his breast and his gorgeous head was laid upon a pillow. There was a look of sadness that nearly broke his heart upon the elf's face. He reached down to touch Legolas in an attempt to awake him but Legolas's eyes snapped open in an instant.

            "Eomer…" He stammered as he quickly shivered away, "Can I… Do you need something?" He was shaking all over. 

            "No… I just thought, maye we could talk?"

            "There isn't much to talk about." Legolas replied softly. His body ached all over and he knew that he had no energy to fight anyone off at the moment.

            "About what happened that night…"

            "Look… forget it." Legolas said quickly, "You were drunk… it isnt your fault. 

            "How could you forgive me for what I did?"

            "… I don't know…"Legolas answered, "It's so hard to be mad at anyone after everything that's happened. Plus… you never meant to hurt me." He smiled weakly at the handsome man. 

            "But I… I…"

            "It's ok." Legolas said gently, "And… I won't say anything to Aragorn as long as you don't. .. He'll need a good friend after I'm gone." Nearly reading Eomer's mind.

            "You are… the kindest person I've ever known…How do I ever make it up to you?"

            Legolas shook his head, "Just be good to Estel and look after him when I'm gone and we're even." 

            "You're not going anywhere… He won't let you die…" Eomer said comfortingly, "And neither will I."

            "Thank you." Legolas said as his smile turned to a grin. But in a moment his grin faded. He was too worried about Aragorn to stay happy for long. 

            "Aragorn knows how to take care of himself… you need not worry." Eomer added quietly. 

            "But… my father… You don't understand." Legolas said with quiet frustration. He had to go find Aragorn himself. He couldn't just sit here and rot. 

            "I might not,  but I do know Aragorn. He's very careful and he wouldn't just walk around with his eyes closed." Eomer said soothingly. Legolas nodded in agreement. Aragorn was a lot more careful than he was. 

            Eomer watched as Legolas stared down worriedly. His golden hair fell toward his face and his skin shone moonbright. His face was flushed from the pain and illness but they still carried the gorgeous elven light. He lusted for the elf still but he knew that he had to swallow these feelings. 

            Elrohir rode for days at a time in a frantic attempt to catch up to Aragorn. He knew that no matter what he had to get to his brother before they reached the woods or else it would near impossible. 

            Finally he was starting to see marks of the ranger's footsteps. He gave a sigh relief, he was getting closer. 

            Aragorn was weary and he was slightly injured as well. He ran in to some orcs in his hastiness but it was nothing he could not take caare of. He was too tired to continue any longer at the moment and sat down to rest. 

            It seemed that he drifted off into a slow and long dream but when he awoke he  was in a shallow cave and it was pouring rain outside. 

            "A bit careless to fall asleep in the middle of a clearing…" A familiar voice spoke.

            "Elrohir? What are you doing here?"

            "I should ask you the same thing."

            "You know what I have to do…" Aragorn said dryly.

            "Don't talk to me that way. I'm trying to save your life."

            "You are not going to stop me from saving Legolas…"

            "You think your really going to save him this way? You think you can convince the elven king with your wise antics and obvious charm?"

            "Just go back."

            "Look, I'm not here to stop you from your love acts, but I'm here on a request of a friend." Elrohir snapped, "A friend that I owe something to, and that you care about more than anything in the world. 

            "Arwen?" 

            "No…" Elrohir answered softly. 'Legolas?' Aragorn mouthed quietly. 

            Elrohir nodded. "He loves you… more pure and sincerely than I have ever seen anyone love. He wants you to come back… He needs you…"

            "I can't let him die…"

            "Go back to him, he needs you."


	14. fourteen

[Flashback]

Legolas- "Do you feel better now? It seems that your wounds have recovered."

Aragorn- "I do, and you have my gratitude…"

Legolas- "… Will you be leaving soon?"

Aragorn- "Aye, I must be off."

Legolas- "I will get some things prepared for you… rest now… for you have a long journey before you." 

His eyes noted with a hint of sadness. 

Aragorn- "… Why do you not stay a while? I know I am not much company but it does beat being lonely… does it not?" 

Legolas- *Laughs * "Just because I am alone does not mean I am lonely…"

Aragorn- "Then you are happy?"

Legolas-"I did not say so…" 

Aragorn- *rolls eyes* from his hand slips a locket that he had been looking at.

Legolas- picks it up and hands it to him… "It is beautiful." 

Aragorn- "I've had it forever…" Looks up and seeing how Legolas's eyes seem to light up upon looking at it. 

Legolas- "Treasure it… for it is gorgeous."

Aragorn- "I want you to have it… although your beauty exceeds it by all means." 

Legolas-  "You need not do that… … you do not owe me anything."

Aragorn- "No…. t'is not a token of gratitude… but of friendship…" 'And perhaps more' 

Legolas- "I… I… thank you." 

[End Flashback]

               "Oh Legolas…" Aragorn whispered softly. He remembered how fragile his lover had looked the last time he had seen him. His kisses had been so soft and yet so frail, and his body remained so thin and broken. But no, he could not return to his beloved. He could only watch the pretty elf die if he did. 

____________________________________________________________________________________  
  


               Aragorn came upon the empty halls where only one figure stood, lonely and waiting. He approached the elf and knew in an instant it was not the one he had come to see. 

               "Where is the elven lord?" He spoke shakily.

               "… Who are you?"

               "I have come with news of his son."

               "His son… he cares not for his son." The dark haired elf smirked. 

               "Where is he?"

               "… He is gone… He will not be coming back for years…"

               "How could that be?"

               "… Do not ask me… I know not." The elf shrugged and walked away down the echoing halls. 

               Aragorn could feel his body taking a toll upon him. All hope was lost… He had lost. 

__________________________________________________________________  
  


Legolas groaned softly. His hands clung to the wall for support as he tried to look about him. He had not much luck of getting anywhere in this health. The pain was slowly beginning to master him and he knew that he would soon have to give into it. 

               If only there was a way… some way to get to the one he loved. His hand slipped toward his waist in order to keep himself standing. He realized that there was a shadow standing over him. 

               "… So you have come to this…"

               "… Father?" He muttered. The proud lord stood as if a statue of old times passed over him, his face was raged and stern. 

               "… You disgust me…" The elven lord struck his son hard knocking him to the ground. 

               Legolas did not answer, he wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and shook away the strands of golden hair that had fallen into his eyes. 

               "What have told you? What have I said million times?" The elven lord shouted through his rage. 

               "… Father… I know what you have said and it may be wisdom had I not found a better truth…" 

               "… Better… you ungrateful piece of filth… You think you have found something better than what I have given you? I offered you life but you turn around and betray me for this… man."

               "He loves me…"

               "Love you? What do you know of love? The pain that you feel now… is only but a glimpse of the pains of loving."

               "… I can endure… I will endure everything for him…" 

               "What when he leaves you?"

               "He will not…"

               "He will play with you, like a yoyo upon a string and then cast you aside… to die. Look at you, hanging upon a thread… where is your lover to hold you now?"

               Legolas said nothing. He knew very well where Aragorn was but he restrained from responding. 

               "… You sicken me… yet I am not without scruples…" The elven lord snapped as he looked towards his son, "Renounce him, and promise to me that you shall never, ever, go back to see him again. I have my ways of saving you."

               "… I'm afraid I cannot do that…" Legolas said through clenched teeth, "I will not renounce my love… for I am bind in soul to him…" 

               The proud figure was now shaking with anger, so angry that he could have done the unthinkable.

               "I love him, father." Legolas whispered, "I'm sorry, for disobeying you... but I will not apologize for being with him." He no longer feared death as he looked upon his father's stern eyes. Doubt in his heart had disappeared. A blinding sight he seemed just then, his shimmering blond hair blowing behind him and his proud sparkling eyes flashing, his fair figure stood tall and proud no longer bent with pain and grief. For it was all numb now… 

____________________________________________________  
  


Eomer Speaks- 

_               Of the fallowing weeks, I still have trouble to speak of. The elven lord had left, his hand clenched into fists, and his face scrunched in rage. Legolas was unshaken by his father's actions for he seemed to have a shield upon him. Alone he stood looking out towards the horizon, hoping and wishing upon Aragorn's return. But he saw nothing and finally his body grew too frail to handle it. A corpse he seemed lying alone on the bed and his eyes lost of thought. _

_               With his waning strength he begged me to tell Aragorn that he was sorry, but he was all spent ere his lover did not return.  I looked to him then, as if my eyes had witnessed a fallen angel. I nodded. He smiled, but only gently. _

_               Aragorn did return, but only in time say farewell to the elven beauty. He knelt beside the bed, his eyes tearful and filled with sorrow. It was then that I had first seen my friend cry. _

_               "I'm sorry…" Legolas bid him "Forgive me…"_

_               "No… there is nothing to forgive… I love you so much…" Aragorn cried clasping the pale slender hand in his. _

_               " I wanted to be with you… from the moment I saw you…" Legolas said his voice so frail and weak that it was hardly audible. "But a burden I was for you all this way… I'm so sorry…"_

_               "No…. No…"Aragorn begged with his eyes shining. _

_               "…Estel…" Legolas choked out fighting his failing body. He cupped a weak hand upon Aragorn's cheek. _

_               "… Yes love…"Aragorn whispered kissing the hand of the elf lightly. _

_               "… Hold me…" Legolas said with his last effort, "I have lived alone my entire life… do not let me die alone." _

_"You are not alone… nor will you ever have to be." Aragorn said amid his tears and lifted the fragile elf into his arms. There he held the withering flower…_

____________________________________  
  
_Not the end, Still an Epilogue. 


	15. Epilogue

**[Epilogue****]** Aragorn Speaks- 

            _I bore my lover's body up to the hills where a single casket lay. It overlooked the beautiful scenery and the silent yet swift river. Eomer came with me half way and looked to me with solemn eyes. After I had laid the beautiful elf in the cold cruel casket, he turned to me. _

_               "… Aragorn…" He began, seeming to falter as he speak, "I know that if I do not tell you this… my conscience would consume me… but upon telling you this…I risk the sake of our friendship."_

_               "There is nothing you could say that would further upset me." I said blankly, for my heart was in pieces to care for anymore. _

_               "… It was I, all of this was my fault." _

_               "… How could it be any fault of yours?" I asked, my eyes looking upon him strangely. _

_               "… I was the one…" Eomer said softly, looking my straight in the eye, "I was the one who had forced myself upon him… I was drunk that night… beyond anything I have ever remembered and I will admit I wanted him ever since the night you brought him to Imladris. But had I been aware, I never would have done anything to harm him."_

_               At this my hand slipped from where I was stroking my passed lover's brow. I turned to him, as if a blade had pierced me. I must have heard wrong. Those words… they could not have made sense in that order. I opened my mouth soundlessly but then closed it again. _

_Eomer Speaks-_

_               I flinched as I watched my friend's piercing eyes glance over me in shock. No, perhaps not shock, it was more like disbelief… sadness… anger. He said nothing but he drew his sword, looked at me for a moment then tossed it aside. I knew that he was trying to restrain from doing anything that he would regret. But I did not fear it; I deserved whatever that may come to me. _

_               "How… why…" He opened his mouth again but only stutters of words came. Suddenly war cries came from behind us. I gasped as orcs of ranks were coming this way. Aragorn turned away from me and quickly picked up his sword. If we were to talk… we would have to do it later. _

_               I unsheathed my sword and struck the nearest orc. I turned toward my friend every few seconds to check how he was doing. Aragorn was obviously thrown with rage but I noticed that there was also a hint of sadness in his eyes. God, if only I had stayed straight that night… if only I had been able to control myself. Than Legolas may still be alive… It was so painful to see him so frail…but all I could do was stand by to watch by while the grief and poison slowly took him. _

_Aragorn Speaks-_

_               No… how could it have been him… All those times… why didn't I see it? He was always watching my beloved, yet Legolas would say nothing of it, for subtle and forgiving was his way. I know that he was drunk… but I know not whether that I would be able to forgive him… even if a thousand years should pass. _

_               In my lost thoughts I slipped and felt a sword crush against my back. I immediately reacted by turning away but I was nearly brought down in surprise. I could feel another blow crush against my ribs… I looked up only to see the hideous figure above me… about to strike me a last time. I tried to lift my sword but the pain was taking my breath but as the spear came down, it did not strike me. _

_               In horror I realized what had happened… Eomer had pushed me out of the way. I watched as he fell upon his knees… "No!" I cried, or so I thought, perhaps it was only in my mind for my voice was hoarse. All the pain numbed upon me than and I ran to his aid. But when I had finally driven them back, my friend laid nearly motion less upon the ground. I knew there was no hope of saving him. His breast still rose and fell in gasping, short breaths. I quickly knelt beside him and grasped his arm. _

_               "I'm sorry…" He said to me with a bitter smile, "I'm sorry about Legolas…"_

_               I could not speak for my throat was too tight, "No…" was all I could utter. _

_               "… He told me to look after you…I would not have let him down." With that my friend fell back against the ground. I felt as if I could not swallow all this… Eomer, Legolas… they both died for my sake. They both died to save me… for the love of me. Who was I to deserve all this? Legolas… sweet, loving, kind, perfect… and so beautiful… he gave me his all, but in the end I could not save him. Eomer…so loyal to me… even with that betrayal he was still a dear friend… _

_               At then I took up my sword and looked around me… I did not deserve to live… but as I pointed the blade to my own chest I stopped. Memory of my lover, how tenderly he had laid his face upon my chest and whispered to me. How his crystal blue eyes would sparkle like stars when I told him I loved him. How sincere his melodious voice was when he told me the same. And my vision turned to the diamond tears that slid down his face when he told me he had to leave me… I could not let him have sacrificed himself in vain. No…_

_               I lifted Eomer's body; I had planned to bury him near my lover. But I nearly dropped the corpse when I noticed that Legolas's body was gone. Could the orcs have taken it… no… how could they have? Who knows how they would disgrace his body…_

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  


               Seventeen years have passed since the tragedy. Alone Aragorn walked the shadowed valleys. Pity was all everyone has given him, pity, sympathy, none of which he wanted. But his heart had hardened, for he looked not toward another even remotely in the same way. He had vowed never to. Now he stood in the open fields watching the stars pass by. In the distance he knew another was camping the night, but far away he was from them. "Why…" he muttered softly, "Why did you have to leave me…" 

               "… Estel?" A soft voice came from behind him. But he did not turn around. He did not want to speak to anyone at that moment. But he did pause at the sudden use of his elven name. Who did he know that still used it?

               "What do you want…?" He said coldly, not bothering to look. 

               "… I… I'm not sure if you would still remember me…" The voice spoke, its tone like music. 

               Aragorn turned around slowly…

Aragorn Speaks- 

_               A golden light seemed to penetrate my eyes as I turned around. The most beautiful elven figure stood before me, with flowing, silk –like blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. It was Legolas, my Legolas… I knew it with in seconds, but how could it have been? I saw him die… I carried his body… but… I remembered, I had never buried him. His skin was now as moon bright as it ever was and his cheeks the tint of a soft flower petal and he looked so serene. The elf had grown even more striking. He was alive… and looking so strong and gorgeous_

_               "Legolas?" I uttered softly, taking the pretty elf in my arms and holding him tightly. I could feel hot tears running down my face. How could it be? "How… how did you…?" This is a dream; it has to be. _

_               "… It is I…" He whispered as he leaned on me and laid his head upon my shoulder, "How am I alive?" He smiled, so sincerely that his face lit up like a starlit night seen up on a hilltop. _

_"My father… he saved me… he carried my body away to his home in the havens while my soul lingered still between life and death. He revived me, as none other could have. I stayed with him to heal in the havens but my heart still walked here with you. I had finally convinced him to let me leave… for to survive… to truly live, I need to be with you." Legolas went on, looking into my eyes as he spoke. His lips looked so tender and gentle. A single braid trailed from behind his ears. The sadness and pain was gone although there was still a hint of fear in his blue eyes. _

_I was so happy that I knew not what to say… I pulled him close and did not let go. I felt his slender arms wrap around my shoulders as I slipped my own around his waist. "Oh Valar…" I said softly. _

_"… Estel… You look terrible…" He observed. How could I not… missing him so much. He looked at me concerned for a moment and pulled away. "Let me get you some water… You must be weary…"_

_"No…" I said softly grasping his wrist, "Stay here. Don't leave me…" I folded him to me and kissed his brow softly. _

_"I am yours forever." He whispered, but then looked up, "If you still want me…" _

_"Still want you?" I cried, Legolas flinched a little his eyes suddenly filled with fear, "Of course I still want you!" His eyes relaxed and he grinned broadly, how breathtaking he looked just then!  I bent down and kissed him, he responded fully giving his all to me. I will never let him go again. _

_Legolas Speaks-_

_               "I love you so much…" Aragorn whispered to me as our lips finally pulled apart. _

_               "Oh Estel…" I said as I felt myself being overcome with emotion. I had been so afraid that he has moved on, that he no longer loved me. But now I had no more doubts. For a while we both stayed in each other's arms with tears of joy and unspoken love. I slowly pulled away my eyes still upon him. _

_               "…. I promised that I would take you with me, to see the world…" Aragorn said suddenly, I looked up, remembering his words. _

_               "… You do not have to…" I said gently, "I will go wherever you wish…"_

_               "No… I want to." He assured me with a full smile, "… Will you come?"_

_               I smiled and said nothing. I gave him another long, joy filled kiss. _

_               There his hand slipped into mine… _

**_[The END]_**

****

**__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_**

_Well, there you go. Finally finished. Thank you so much for the reviews! _

_And yes, my story began based on another novel and I trailed away from there. _


End file.
